Fantasías
by Alianza Zurda
Summary: Booth y Brennan explorándose mutuamente. Una serie de oneshots de fantasías escritas por Caris Bennet y Annbones. NR -18
1. Capítulo 1: Proposición

_Un día Caris dijo que se le había ido la mano en una historia y Ana dijo que se había ido para el lado de los tomates._

_Bueno, en esta historia se nos ha ido la mano al lado de los tomates xD_

_Así que ya saben: si son menores abandonan la página, se ponen en puntas de pie para entrar o mejor aún, se contactan con nosotras que tenemos un negocio paralelo relacionado con documentos de identidad ;)_

_Al final encontrarán una sorpresa para el próximo capítulo, así que no dejen de leer._

_Gracias a Tania por la idea._

**Disclaimer:** Ninguna de nosotras está remotamente relacionada con "Bones" ni mucho menos obtenemos ningún beneficio de escribir estas historias. Escribimos sólo porque tenemos 9 años de soñar con cosas que HH no nos cumplió ni nos cumplirá ya, así que hay mucha tela para cortar.

**Fantasías**

**Capítulo 1: Proposición**

Mientras salían de la carpa sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, lo arriesgado del espectáculo y la audacia de Huesos habían sido inigualables.

Brennan caminaba delante de él sin dejar de hablar, los ojos brillantes por la excitación del show.

Booth escuchaba sus palabras, pero lo que más registraba era el movimiento de su cuerpo, lo bien que le sentaba a su clarísima piel el corsé rojo y el maquillaje oscuro en los ojos.

No sabía qué le pasaba, pero estaba claramente excitado por su compañera y sólo con gran esfuerzo podía evitar que se le notara.

El aire caluroso los golpeó en plena cara y Brennan se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

- Calor, ¿verdad, Buck? - le susurró casi en sus labios.

Lo siguiente que Booth sintió fueron las manos de ella colgándose de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Como un acto reflejo, la sujetó por las caderas y no pudo evitar atraerla hacia su cuerpo a pesar de la sorpresa.

De pronto los labios de Brennan estaban en los suyos, y el agente ya no pudo seguir pensando.

La antropóloga lo besaba con fuerza, moviendo la boca sobre la suya como reclamando pertenencia. El agente respondió al beso y desplazó sus manos hacia el trasero de ella, sintiendo sobre su pecho descubierto el calor del cuerpo de su compañera.

Estaban a pocos pasos de la caravana, así que Booth avanzó con su carga en brazos, apenas mirando por donde iba, sólo sintiendo que su excitación iba en aumento.

Empujó la puerta a tientas y apenas escuchó el chirrido que hizo, ahogado por el sonido de Brennan atacando su cuello con lujuria.

En la pequeña caravana el calor era asfixiante y los movimientos de la antropóloga sobre su cuerpo lo incrementaba.

Aún sujetándola, respondiendo a sus besos y dejándose besar, se sentó en la pequeña cama con Brennan a horcajadas.

- La adrenalina me excita - le susurró ella quitándole el chaleco y pasando las uñas por su pecho.

El agente siseó entre dientes, y sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda del corsé de la antropóloga.

Tironeó de las cintas sin resultado alguno, escuchando la risa de ella.

- Te doy a dar algo de qué reírte - gruño mientras sus manos bajaban de un tirón la parte delantera de la prenda y su boca se prendía de un pecho cual bebé hambriento.

La antropóloga emitió un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Booth aprovechó el movimiento para acercarla más a su cuerpo, dejándole sentir su excitación.

- Dios, Buck, parece como si hiciera siglos que no me besaras - gimió ella.

En la mente del agente algo hizo un ruido ante estas palabras.

"No la había besado antes", pensó de pronto. Intentó aferrarse más al cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos, pero una luz brillante lo cubrió todo.

Segundos después, se encontró sentado en su cama, con la camiseta empapada y una erección que levantaba una carpa en las sábanas. A su lado, Huesos dormía tranquilamente, la cara vuelta hacia él, una mano bajo la mejilla.

La miró, recordando el sueño. No importaba cómo, ella siempre se veía bellísima, y ese pensamiento no hizo nada por disminuir su estado de excitación.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, y un muelle de la cama crujió con el movimiento.

Los ojos de la antropóloga se abrieron lentamente, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a esbozarse en sus labios.

- ¿Booth? - preguntó, su voz ronca y los ojos apenas abiertos - ¿Estás bien?

- Eeeh... estoy bien - respondió el agente, mientras doblaba las rodillas. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero no le era cómodo que ella lo viera así luego de aquel sueño, lo sentía como una traición a la verdadera Huesos.

A pesar de su rápido movimiento, la científica pudo vislumbrar la razón de su bochorno y una sonrisa más ancha se extendió por su cara.

- Booth. - lo llamó con voz suave, mientras se acercaba a él - ¿Has tenido algún tipo de sueño erótico? - preguntó mientras su mano comenzaba a trazar figuras sin forma en la espalda del agente.

Booth giró la cabeza para encontrar los ojos azules de su compañera y ahora mujer en la penumbra de la habitación.

- Lo siento - susurró - No quería despertarte, no con algo así.

La antropóloga frunció el ceño, no entendiendo las palabras de Booth.

- No sé lo que quieres decir - contestó incorporándose - ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes?

El agente refunfuñó y se giró a mirarla.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Huesos- respondió, intentando imitar un bostezo - Vamos a dormir.

La antropóloga se dejó abrazar por detrás, pero pudo percibir la inquietud del agente aún sin ver su rostro.

- Booth. - lo llamó suavemente unos segundos después.

- ¿Booth? - volvió a intentar - Sé que estás despierto.

Se giró sin soltarlo, quedando de cara a él.

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad? - le preguntó, una nota de inseguridad en su voz que el agente no pudo soportar.

- He tenido un sueño erótico contigo - susurró él, sintiéndose enrojecer.

- ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó ella sonriendo. Booth era increíble, a pesar de no ser realmente nada puritano en la cama, aún se sonrojaba por algo tan normal.

- No es sólo eso. - respondió él, moviéndose un poco, incómodo - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos disfrazamos de Buck y Wanda?

- En el circo - respondió ella, enseguida - sonriendo más aún - Me encantó aquel caso y el número que hicimos.

- Soñé con eso, luego del espectáculo tú me besabas… y nos íbamos a la caravana.

- ¿Y allí teníamos sexo? - preguntó ella, incorporándose para mirarlo de lleno a la cara - Eso habría sido bueno - sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Pero no es bueno que yo lo sueñe ahora! - estalló el agente - Estamos juntos, somos felices y...

- Y tenemos deseo sexual mutuo, Booth - la voz de la científica sonó tajante y el agente la miró sorprendido.

- Es algo normal, y no veo mal que tengas ese tipo de sueños...siempre que sean conmigo.

El agente sonrió ante estas palabras y no pudo evitar molestarla un poco.

- ¿Te pondrías celosa? - preguntó, mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciarla.

- ¿Tú no? - respondió ella.

- Mucho - aseguró él - Me preguntaría qué estoy haciendo mal para que tú sueñes con un desconocido en tu cama en lugar de conmigo.

- No tiene que ser en la cama - comenzó ella, pero fue interrumpido por la mirada severa del agente - De acuerdo, entiendo el sentido - concedió - Pero te aseguro que estoy completamente satisfecha con nuestra vida sexual.

- Yo también - se apresuró a responder él.

- Aunque reconozco que a veces se presentan circunstancias que provocan que sea muy difícil resistirme a imaginar algo más - confesó ella.

Booth permaneció en silencio unos segundos, procesando aquellas palabras.

- ¿Circunstancias, eh? - preguntó interesado - ¿Qué circunstancias?

Ella se colocó boca arriba, mirando al techo, mientras recordaba. Ver a Booth peleando en Las Vegas había sido muy excitante. Su conversación sobre la diferencia entre hacer el amor y el mal sexo, o la vez que la había arrinconado en el laboratorio por creer que había una bomba. O más recientemente, durante su embarazo, todas las veces que había intentado protegerla. Booth siempre le había parecido muy atractivo, físicamente hablando.

- Cuando te portas como un macho alfa dominante a una parte de mí le molesta pero a otra parte... -sonrió tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse-. Le excita.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Booth interesado, dejando su parte más salvaje hablar por él -. ¿Y si te pido que te pongas a cuatro patas para darte duro estarás completamente cachonda cuando lo haga? -susurró mordisqueándole la oreja. Brennan no pudo evitar el jadeo sorprendido que salió de su boca. Booth no solía hablarle así en frío, sin más. Sus momentos de palabras más explicitas y procaces siempre eran en medio del encuentro sexual, cuando ninguno de los dos podía ni quería contener las palabras, los gemidos, los jadeos y hasta los gritos en su caso.

Sonrió, sintiéndose repentinamente en llamas, y se removió en la cama.

- ¿Te pongo incómoda, nena? - otra vez la sonrisa de lado, el tono sexy. Y su mano, que se le coló debajo del camisón para acariciarle un pecho.

- Incómoda no - logró responder - Caliente.

- ¿Nada más que eso? - preguntó, mientras apretaba el pezón entre sus dedos.

- Muy caliente - jadeó ella - ¿A ti no?

- Joder, Huesos, tú me pones caliente - se tumbó sobre ella, besando su cuello, mientras sus caderas buscaban su lugar entre sus piernas abiertas - Siempre.

- No me gusta mucho esa respuesta - la antropóloga le colocó las manos sobre el pecho y lo miró de frente.

El agente frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir?

- Yo te estoy respondiendo que me pone caliente la forma en que me hablas - explicó ella - Y tú sólo me dices que yo te pongo caliente. Quiero que me digas exactamente qué te gusta, qué te excita, qué quieres que haga, con qué fantaseas.

El agente se quedó en silencio unos segundos, aún encima de ella, sin moverse.

- Si quieres comienzo yo - sonrió Brennan, incitadora.

- Me encanta que me hables como acabas de hacerlo - sonrió y aclaró -. En todo momento. Me encanta que pierdas el control conmigo, que no pienses que me voy a asustar porque digas una grosería o seas un poco más duro conmigo.

- ¿Duro? No soy el tipo ese gris, Huesos, lo sabes.

Brennan sonrió y le acarició el pecho con las uñas.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo me encontraste en aquel hotel? ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en el suelo? No fue sadomasoquismo, Booth. Fue increíble, no sabía cuánto había extrañado hacer el amor contigo hasta ese momento. ¿Y la lavadora, luego, aquí en casa?

El agente sonrió.

- Eso fue increíble - respondió, mientras se sentía endurecer más ante el recuerdo -. ¿Adónde quieres llegar, Huesos? Dilo antes de que no aguante más y te rompa la ropa.

- Has soñado con el caso de las gemelas del circo - respondió ella - ¿Te confieso algo? - bajó la voz y le tomó una mano entre las suyas, acercándola para besarle los dedos -. En aquel momento, me pregunté si en todas las tareas manuales eras tan habilidoso. Y estuve algo excitada durante el caso. Dormir al lado tuyo, en aquel remolque.

- Esa cama era demasiado pequeña, lo sé - rió Booth, sorprendido y más excitado todavía -. Si vamos a confesar, tengo que decirte que también estuve duro aquellos días. Te pedí que durmieramos espalda contra espalda porque creí que sería lo más sencillo, pero sentía tu trasero contra el mío. Y sí que tenías un buen trasero, Huesos - volvió a reír y le acarició la cadera con su mano libre.

- ¿Tenía? - las cejas de la antropóloga se levantaron, esperando una respuesta.

- No sé, déjame corroborar - le guiño un ojo y se apoyó en un codo a su lado, esperando mientras ella se giraba hasta quedar boca abajo.

La destapó y la observó con detenimiento, registrando en su mente cada curva de su cuerpo, el color de su piel levemente sonrosado, la forma en que el camisón revelaba su trasero redondo y perfecto.

Era Huesos, la misma mujer que lo volvía loco a cada instante y por cada motivo, la misma que había estado persiguiendo por tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado a hacerlo. Era ella y siempre había sido ella.

Y de repente se sintió un tonto por ponerse de aquella forma con lo que ella decía y con sus propios sueños. ¿Con quién más poner en práctica sus fantasías? ¿A quién más contárselas que no fuera ella? No es que se las contara a nadie, claro, él siempre había sido el tipo de hombre caballero que no tiene memoria.

Pero Huesos era ahora su esposa, y aun antes de serlo había sido la protagonista de muchos de sus sueños más eróticos, aquellos por los que sentía que tenía que confesarse, porque incluso estando con otras no podía evitar al mirarla admirar su cuerpo.

Extendió una mano y la acarició desde la espalda al trasero, suave pero firmemente.

- Es perfecto - sonrió y le dio una palmada.

- Ooooh. - susurró Brennan, una mezcla de suspiro y jadeo que motivó más al agente -. Puedes… puedes hacerlo más fuerte - balbuceó.

- ¿Quieres eso? - le preguntó Booth en el oído - ¿O prefieres que te diga todo lo que siempre he querido hacer contigo? Dijiste que te ponía que te hablara sucio - le recordó.

La antropóloga se quedó quieta, sólo esperando.

- Me encanta tanto tu cuerpo. - suspiró él, volviendo a acariciarla desde los hombros hasta los muslos -. Quiero besarte, morderte, marcarte. - suspiró nuevamente - Me encantan tus orgasmos, hacerte gritar, que digas groserías sin importarte nada y que me pidas más. Y he fantaseado desde siempre contigo. Cuando te vestiste de Roxy, ¡Dios! Necesité enfocarme mucho en el caso, ¿sabes? - la acarició de nuevo y Brennan tembló, necesitaba más -. Y he soñado contigo en el laboratorio, en la SUV, en mi oficina, en el Founding Fathers. Incluso… -tragó saliva porque esa confesión le iba a costar especialmente-. Incluso soñé que me cabalgabas tras el caso del poni.

- Yo también - respondió ella - He soñado muchas veces contigo, especialmente con el día que te desvestí en el laboratorio porque tenías evidencias en la ropa - lo miró con expresión inocente.

- Una conducta muy poco profesional, Dra Brennan - se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, siendo correspondido apasionadamente.

- ¿Piensa hacer algo al respecto, agente? - preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto sensual.

- Te voy a follar hasta que no puedas caminar - respondió, colocándose detrás de ella rápidamente - Quieres eso, ¿verdad? - le sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello - Pídemelo - le exigió, los labios mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

- Sí, sí. - respondió Brennan - Sí, por favor.

- Pídemelo - repitió el agente, sujetándola por las caderas y levantándola hasta dejarla a cuatro patas.

La antropóloga giró la cabeza y lo miró por sobre el hombro, un fuego ardiendo en sus ojos azules.

- Fóllame, Booth - pronunció, sus ojos fijos en los de él.

Booth sonrió por un segundo, tenía que haber sabido que Brennan no se quedaría atrás.

La tomó por las caderas y frotó su miembro aún cubierto contra el trasero de ella.

- Estás mojada - constató, mientras le quitaba el camisón por la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo no estarlo? - respondió ella, jadeando al sentir la mano de Booth sobre sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones.

El agente deslizó sus manos a las caderas de la antropóloga y ella las movió juguetona, provocando otra palmada en el trasero de su marido.

- ¡Oh! - gimió mientras Booth le quitaba las bragas, deslizándolas por sus piernas.

Esperó impaciente a que él se quitara sus bóxers, y suspiró cuando por fin lo sintió colocarse detrás de ella, más que listo para penetrarla.

Booth la sujetó de las caderas con fuerza y la embistió de una sola vez, gimiendo al encontrarla increíblemente húmeda.

- Oh, Dios, sí - gimió Brennan, moviéndose al compás de las embestidas de Booth -. Más, por favor. - pidió casi suplicando.

- Apenas empiezo, nena - respondió Booth sujetándola con más fuerza - ¿Lo quieres más duro? - le preguntó, sacando su miembro para juguetear en su entrada, provocándola.

- Oh, sí, sí, sí - pidió moviéndose, buscándolo, ya perdida en el placer - Más duro, Booth, más...

Calló de repente cuando el agente volvió a penetrarla, esta vez tumbándola en la cama con el rostro sobre la almohada, todo su cuerpo atrapado bajo el de él.

Se movió en su interior con fuerza, descontroladamente, a un ritmo que habría sido imposible de no tener el agente un excelente estado físico.

Se sentía completamente a merced de él, sus manos no podían tocar más que las sábanas y apenas podía mover las caderas, así que hizo lo único que tenía a su alcance. Comenzó a contraer sus músculos vaginales alternadamente, provocando un gruñido de Booth en su oído.

- Me gusta eso, Huesos, lo sabes - le susurró, y se aferró a su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo sin dejar de moverse.

La antropóloga se sentía cada vez más cerca de estallar y terminó haciéndolo cuando la mano de Booth se deslizó debajo de su cuerpo sudoroso y frotó su clítoris. Se corrió con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, mientras Booth disminuía el ritmo de sus embestidas a estocadas lentas y profundas, sintiendo su orgasmo en todo el cuerpo.

- Oh, Dios. - suspiró sin fuerzas cuando terminó, con él duro aún en su interior.

- ¿Estás bien? - la mano de Booth le apartó el cabello sudado de la frente para mirarla a los ojos.

- Genial - respondió en un susurro -. Pero tú no te has corrido.

- No estoy lejos - respondió él, volviendo a moverse lentamente - Pero quería saber si podías seguir.

- Hazlo - respondió sonriendo -. Me encanta sentir cómo llegas dentro de mí.

El agente siguió con un ritmo tranquilo, mientras le besaba y mordía el cuello, y pronto Brennan pudo sentir cómo aceleraba y los jadeos en su oído le indicaron que estaba cerca.

- Oh, Dios, Huesos, voy a correrme - casi gritó y tembló cuando llegó al orgasmo, derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de ella exhausto.

- Quédate un momento así - le pidió la antropóloga después de unos segundos -. Me gusta sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío - explicó con voz dulce.

- Te aplastaré - respondió el agente.

- No, es sólo un momento - Brennan suspiró y le tomó una mano - Esto también es hacer el amor, Booth - reflexionó acariciándole los dedos.

- Claro que lo es, Huesos, entre tú y yo siempre lo es - respondió el agente.

- ¿Me dirás ahora todas tus fantasías y todo lo que quieras hacer conmigo? - le preguntó entonces ella.

- Será mejor - respondió el agente y se acomodó a su lado, sujetándole la mano - Tú también me dirás las tuyas y haremos que dejen de ser fantasías.

FIN

* * *

_ La idea de este fic es que serán historias independientes, fantasías de nuestra pareja favorita. Sentíos libres de comentar lo que os ha gustado o no de la historia y qué tono de rojo han alcanzado vuestras mejillas XD Además, como ya sabéis, aceptamos toda clase de ideas para capítulos posteriores._

_Además, os proponemos 2 juegos (a falta de uno, dos)._

_1-En cada capítulo debéis adivinar quién ha escrito la historia._

_2-¿Cuál queréis que sea el siguiente capítulo? Os dejamos dos opciones y la más votada será la primera en ser publicada: A sus órdenes o Control de calidad._

_¡Saludos hispanoargentinos!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Control de calidad

_¡Estamos de vuelta! La idea es publicar una vez por semana los sábados pero nos habéis dado una respuesta tan buena que no hemos podido evitar publicar hoy. Además, sabemos que esta semana todos tendremos mono de la serie porque no hay capítulo, así que este es nuestro regalo._

_Primero os contestamos a los comentarios que hemos recibido sin cuenta._

_**Guest**__: Nos alegra saber que te gustara pero, si vuelves a pasarte por aquí, contesta a nuestros juegos sobre quién lo ha escrito o qué capítulo quieres que sea el siguiente._

_**Mary Astorga**__: Si es que leeis nuestras historias en cada sitios… XD Como puedes comprobar, tu historia elegida ha ganado._

_**Alderaan**__: Brennan necesita relajarse y soltarse y, ¿con quién mejor que con Booth? Nos gusta que lo comentes y disecciones, nos ayudas a mejorar. Respecto a la respuesta 1: no te fíes de las apariencias. Respecto a la dos… tendrás que esperar al sábado ;)_

_¿Que quién escribió el capítulo anterior? *Redoble de tambores…* ¡__**annbones**__! Enhorabuena a las que acertasteis ( y a las que no, ¿qué esperan para leer nuestras demás historias para conocernos?)_

_Que sepáis que, aunque las dos discutimos todas las ideas, generalmente una de las dos las escribe y la otra las betea, "españolizando" o "argentinizando" palabras para darle más emoción a este juego. Y tampoco se guíen por quién publica o quién escribe esta introducción, porque no siempre es la autora del fic ;)_

_Por votación popular,__** Control de calidad**__ ha resultado ganadora. Este control es sólo apto para mayores, pero podemos deciros los horarios en los que no vigilamos para que entréis tranquilas._

_¡Disfrutad!_

**Disclaimer**: Bones no nos pertenece, no ganamos nada, bla bla bla. Mejor así, porque según Hart Hanson y Stephen Nathan "Bones" es una serie familiar y este fic es de todo menos eso )

**Capítulo 2: Control de calidad**

Al bajar de la SUV, Brennan y Booth se dirigieron a la tienda de electrodomésticos ubicada al lado del centro comercial. Un cartel en la puerta anunciaba grandes rebajas y descuentos en acondicionadores de aire, pero a pesar de ello la tienda parecía absolutamente vacía.

- No parece que haya nadie – comentó Brennan bajando sus gafas de sol.

- Es la 1 de la tarde, Huesos, con este calor nadie sale a comprar – contestó el agente –. Sólo nosotros, padres ocupados con una hija a la que le dan berrinches en las tiendas.

Hacía unas semanas que la lavadora se había descompuesto y luego de varios intentos de Booth por repararla, habían llamado al técnico, sólo para descubrir que ya no funcionaría más y les convendría comprar una nueva.

Con ese objetivo, habían hecho varias visitas a distintas tiendas. La primera de ellas, un total fracaso, debido a la insistencia de Christine en ejercitar su recién aprendida capacidad de correr y la potencia de sus pulmones ante la prohibición. Las demás, interrumpidas por llamadas de trabajo.

- Démonos prisa, antes de que aparezca algún muerto por insolación – la apresuró Booth.

- Ni el Jeffersonian ni el FBI se ocupan de muertes por insolación, Booth – respondió la antropóloga.

Booth se bajó las gafas de sol y la miró. Al sol deslumbrante de aquel sábado, la contestación irónica que iba a darle se detuvo en sus labios. La antropóloga lucía la piel levemente bronceada, las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y unas gotas de sudor se escurrían por su cuello perdiéndose en el escote de la sencilla blusa que llevaba. La mirada del agente bajó a las piernas, cubiertas por una recatada falda azul, y volvió a subir. Sin maquillaje, sin joyas ni otros adornos que el anillo de oro en su dedo, lucía para él más deslumbrante que muchas modelos.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la tienda, pensando en que quizás, si la compra no les llevaba mucho tiempo, podrían regresar un rato a su casa y aprovechar que Christine estaba al cuidado de Ángela, jugando con su casi primo Michael.

Al entrar, la ráfaga de aire frío proveniente del acondicionador los golpeó con fuerza, y se detuvieron unos segundos, disfrutando la sensación.

En ese momento, el móvil de Booth sonó y él lo contestó con desgana, previendo una llamada de trabajo. Brennan se alejó unos pasos y le hizo gestos de dirigirse a mirar las lavadoras, mientras él hablaba.

Unos minutos después, Booth cortó el teléfono a una muy insistente vendedora de seguros y buscó con la mirada a su mujer.

La encontró de pie junto a una lavadora, rodeada de tres jóvenes vendedores, muy sonrientes.

Se acercó, a cada paso su semblante cambiando de expresión.

Por lo que parecía, los tres jóvenes estaban tratando de impresionar a la antropóloga, mientras ella muy concentrada no se daba cuenta del descarado escrutinio al que la sometían.

En ese momento uno de ellos señaló algo en la parte inferior de la máquina más cercana, y Booth llegó justo para colocar su mano en el hombro de la científica, evitando que se inclinara.

Sonrió, lo justo para mostrar su dominio ante los otros machos, y le habló en tono cariñoso.

- ¿Algo que te guste, cariño? – preguntó.

-En realidad, ninguno de estos modelos me convence – contestó Brennan mientras observaba las lavadoras, totalmente inconsciente de las miradas decepcionadas de los dependientes de la tienda.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ninguna es lo suficientemente eficiente en su consumo de agua y de energía – respondió, mientras seguía inspeccionando las máquinas.

En ese momento, un vendedor también joven pero más adulto que los demás, se acercó con aires de importancia.

- Buenos días, soy el encargado de este sector, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó mientras con un gesto despachaba a los demás.

- Estamos buscando una lavadora, pero ninguna de estas nos resulta adecuada – contestó la antropóloga.

- Bueno, como les dije, soy el encargado. Tenemos algunos nuevos modelos que no hemos podido aún colocar en exhibición, pero puedo llevarlos hasta el depósito para que los vean – sonrió el hombre con afectación –. Es un honor tener con nosotros a una famosa escritora – volvió a sonreír y tomó la mano de Brennan con intenciones de besarla, a lo que la antropóloga se sobresaltó y Booth carraspeó.

- Muestrenoslas, por favor – pidió con su voz más cortante.

El hombre abrió el camino hacia una puerta situada detrás de las cajas registradoras y reveló una escalera que descendía hacia un enorme depósito.

- Las lavadoras están por aquí – indicó, mostrando el pasillo más apartado hacia la derecha. Se apartó para dejarlos pasar y Booth se giró justo a tiempo para encontrarlo mirando con descaro las piernas de Brennan.

Le dirigió una mirada intimidante, pero el hombre no se dio por aludido y continuó hablando de los nuevos modelos recibidos mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

La luz era escasa en aquel lugar, sólo unas lámparas colgadas del techo que dibujaban sombras sobre las cajas y artefactos allí guardados.

Por fin llegaron al sector más apartado, rodeado de altas estanterías con electrodomésticos, y allí encontraron varias formas cuadradas envueltas en plásticos transparentes.

Con un cúter de bolsillo, el vendedor cortó la cubierta de la lavadora más cercana y comenzó a explicar sus características cuando una voz airada los interrumpió.

- Señor Jones, lo necesitamos en el salón – tronó la voz - ¡Ahora mismo!

Visiblemente nervioso de pronto, el vendedor se disculpó y desapareció casi corriendo por el pasillo.

Al llegar al final, se giró unos segundos para gritar: ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Booth y Brennan oyeron sus pasos retumbando en el depósito mientras subía las escaleras y se miraron con una sonrisa cuando al fin desapareció.

- ¿Qué te parece, Booth? – preguntó la antropóloga mientras comenzaba a examinar la lavadora.

Se inclinó para leer las características, impresas en un papel colocado al costado de la máquina, y Booth pudo observar su escote y el inicio de sus pechos.

- Me parece bien… me parece muy bien – contestó, la mirada fija en aquel punto y comenzando a sentir una inoportuna erección.

La antropóloga se enderezó ante la despreocupación en el comentario para encontrarse con su compañero y esposo observándola de pies a cabeza, la mirada de un depredador en sus ojos.

- ¡Booth! - exclamó con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿A ti te gusta esta?- inquirió el agente acercándose a ella.

- No lo sé bien aún – respondió, intentando descifrar el estado de ánimo de su compañero, que ahora estaba de pie frente a ella, su mirada fija en sus labios, totalmente distraído del objetivo de compra –. Es mejor que las demás, pero…

No pudo seguir hablando, los labios del agente la interrumpieron devorando su boca con ansias, mientras sus manos la rodeaban por la cintura posesivamente.

"No es que me queje", pensó, dejándose llevar por la pasión del beso.

- Booth… - trató de hablar cuando los labios de su compañero pasaron a su cuello –. Booth, la lavadora – musitó, tratando de concentrarse.

- Oh, sí, la lavadora – susurró el agente en su cuello, enviando un escalofrío a través de su piel -. ¿Quieres probarla? – preguntó en voz baja y ronca.

- No podemos… ¡Oh! – exclamó cuando él la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y la subió encima del aparato, sus piernas abiertas rodeando las caderas de él, que permaneció de pie, imposiblemente pegado a ella.

- El día que lo hicimos en casa me faltó algo – susurró él en sus labios, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba desde su rodilla hacia arriba por debajo de la falda.

- Booth… - la antropóloga miró alrededor con inquietud, mientras el agente aprovechaba el gesto para morderle suavemente el cuello.

- No hay nadie y cuando vuelva ese tipo arrogante lo sabremos – respondió el agente, besándola ahora en los labios mientras su mano llegaba a las bragas de la antropóloga que no pudo evitar un suspiro contenido.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó él, deslizando su boca despacio por el hombro de Brennan mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda – Te ves condenadamente sexy.

- He usado esto mismo muchas veces, Booth – respondió la antropóloga, mientras comenzaba a respirar más rápido ante la estimulación de la mano del agente acariciando sus muslos.

- Esos muchachos de ahí afuera piensan lo mismo que yo – respondió él, mientras con la mano libre acariciaba un seno por encima de la ropa.

Brennan permaneció en silencio unos segundos, apenas respirando agitadamente, mientras Booth deslizaba su mano por dentro de la blusa. Haciendo presión hacia arriba hizo asomar el pezón por encima del escote y dirigió allí su boca, succionando ávidamente.

- Oh, Dios… - susurró la científica -. Con su mano se encargó ella misma de bajar más el escote de la blusa y el sujetador, y Booth aprovechó para lamer todo el contorno del pecho.

Brennan se arqueó hacia atrás, una corriente eléctrica disparándose del punto que la boca de Booth acariciaba, directo hacia su clítoris.

El agente aprovechó el movimiento y profundizó sus atenciones al seno de Brennan mientras con la otra mano deslizaba un dedo bajo las bragas.

La antropóloga se estremeció cuando el dedo de Booth jugueteó en la entrada de su vagina, acariciando delicadamente sin dejar de succionar su pecho.

En el depósito silencioso, los suspiros de Brennan se escuchaban bajos pero claros.

La antropóloga se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con desesperación cuando el agente introdujo dos dedos en su interior, moviéndolos con destreza. Podía sentir la humedad que manaba de ella, y por un momento temió dejar marcas sobre la lavadora.

Todo pensamiento racional se escapó de su mente cuando el agente mordisqueó su seno delicadamente, los dientes estimulando la sensible carne hasta el límite. El calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, y comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la mano de Booth.

- Oh, sí, Booth… - suspiró apenas, con los dientes apretados.

- Ssshhh… - susurró el agente contra su pecho, su aliento haciendo estremecer su piel – Por favor, déjate llevar – le pidió, levantando la mirada para encontrarla con la de ella –. Por favor – volvió a rogar, su voz un susurro ronco –. Quiero verlo.

Con esas palabras, el agente volvió a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de ella, tironeando del pezón, dejando sus dedos resbalar en su interior con fuerza.

En segundos pudo empezar a sentir las contracciones de Brennan y aumentó el ritmo con que la masturbaba, girando los dedos en su interior, succionando con avidez el pecho, mientras ella se cubría la boca con una mano y se mordía los dedos para no gritar, su otra mano aferrada al hombro de él con fuerza.

Le llevó menos de un minuto a Brennan correrse con fuerza, alzando las caderas, moviéndose en espasmos que Booth pudo percibir claramente, hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

- Dios… - musitó, mientras se sujetaba de los hombros del agente, apoyándose en su pecho.

- Sexy – susurró Booth en su oído.

Con delicadeza extrajo los dedos de su interior y le acomodó las bragas. Brennan acomodó su blusa, mientras el agente con una mirada de inocencia se llevaba los dedos a la boca.

La antropóloga abrió los ojos ante el gesto y pudo notar perfectamente la lujuria volviendo a crecer en su interior.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose los sobresaltó a ambos, rompiendo la conexión de miradas que mantenían.

La antropóloga se bajó de un salto, mientras se acomodaba la falda y Booth sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero, terminando de limpiarse las manos con él.

Sin esperar a que los pasos terminaran de acercarse, ambos se encaminaron a la salida, encontrándose con el vendedor a mitad de camino.

- Tenemos que irnos – explicó Brennan apresuradamente, mientras Booth agregaba algo de su hija y el FBI.

- ¡Ha sido un placer! ¡Regresen cuando quieran! – gritó el vendedor a las espaldas de la pareja que se alejaban rápidamente.

Como una exhalación, la pareja cruzó la tienda sin una palabra, y se apresuró a la SUV.

Una vez adentro, Brennan sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

- ¿Ángela? Vamos a tardar un poco más de lo planeado, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió a su amiga, mientras el agente aceleraba a todo gas.

FIN

_El siguiente capítulo será "A sus órdenes"._

_Seguid enviándonos vuestras opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias… Y, por favor, decidnos quién creéis que lo ha escrito ;)_

_Saludos desde la otoñal España y la primaveral Argentina_


	3. Capítulo 3: A sus órdenes

_¡Hemos vuelto! Como anunciamos, las actualizaciones serán semanales, probablemente entre viernes y sábado. Es que somos mujeres muy ocupadas… :)_

_Como siempre, os proponemos como juego que adivinen quién es la zurda autora de este capítulo. Y al final, las dos opciones para la próxima semana._

_Como siempre también contestamos a los comentarios sin cuenta._

_**dayithabones24**__: Nos sentimos orgullosas de que te gustara pero agradeceríamos que participaras en el juego y nos dijeras quién crees que ha escrito la historia, qué título quieres que sea el siguiente y tus sugerencias para la historia._

_**Mary Astorga**__: Nos has conmovido, en serio. Nos llega al alma que luches por salir adelante y que nosotras te ayudemos a ello. El respeto y la admiración es totalmente nuestro. Esperamos seguir alegrándote en los sucesivos capítulos._

_¿Quién escribió el capítulo anterior? ¡La única e inigualable** annbones**!_

_Hemos observado una clara tendencia a pensar que Ana es la salvaje y Caris la dulce... No os preocupéis, usaremos eso a nuestro favor ;)_

_Ya sabeis las menores que no hay nada para ustedes por aquí… O sí, si os vestís de mayores, como para entrar a un bar ;)_

**Disclaimer**: Si Bones nos perteneciera… bueno, aquí debajo está escrito lo que pasaría ;) Así que no, ni tampoco ganamos nada con esto.

_¡A fantasear se ha dicho!_

**Capítulo 3: A sus órdenes**

El cuerpo de Brennan tumbándose sobre la cama hizo que Booth abriera los ojos, adormilado.

-¿Huesos?

-Hola Booth -contestó somnolienta-. Estaba deseando llegar a casa -se acurrucó contra él y el agente no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mañana terminas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, mañana a las 9 se terminan por fin los exámenes. Esto de ser la examinadora jefa es infernal -acomodó la cabeza contra el pecho de Booth.

-¿Sabes qué, Huesos? He estado pensando, tal vez podríamos aprovechar que mañana es viernes, es tu último día y… ¿Huesos? -miró a su compañera y sonrió al ver que no estaba dormida sino comatosa. Una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente.

B&B

Booth sonrió ante el sonido de la llave en la puerta.

-¡Hola, Huesos! -la saludó-. Deja que te lleve las cosas -dijo agarrando los papeles y el bolso y dejándolos en la mesa ratona-. Le di la cena a Christine y ya está dormida. ¿Y tú? ¿Has cenado?

-Sí, he comido un sandwich.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Sí! -contestó Brennan sin poder evitar que se le escapara una risita-. ¡Siempre estás igual!

-Déjame subir a darle los últimos toques a tu baño.

-¿Me has preparado un baño? -preguntó la antropóloga incrédula. Dios, un baño sonaba maravilloso en ese momento…

-Estoy a tus órdenes. Digamos que… hoy soy tu esclavo -bromeó Booth.

-¿Por eso llevas una bata? Porque si quisieras emular a los griegos deberías llevar una túnica…

Su compañero se acercó y la besó en los labios.

-No tengo una túnica. Pero, como los griegos, no tengo nada abajo.

-¿Nada de nada? -preguntó la antropóloga con interés. Sí, estaba cansada pero hacer el amor con Booth siempre la había destensado mucho.

-Voy a preparar tu baño - se zafó su marido subiendo las escaleras.

Brennan suspiró, subió al cuarto de Christine y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. Llevaba un rato contemplándola cuando su compañero le avisó de que el baño ya estaba listo.

Se dirigió al baño mientras se soltaba los botones de la blusa. Al verla entrar, Booth no pudo evitar mirar a los pechos cubiertos con aquel sujetador de encaje negro.

-Tienes el baño listo y te he dejado una bata para que te seques.

-Gracias, Booth -le sonrió Brennan, mirándolo como si no le importara devorarlo.

-Me… me voy y te dejo que te relajes.

-¿Podrías traerme una copa de vino? -preguntó Brennan, deshaciéndose sin verguenza del sujetador. Booth miró los pechos desnudos de su esposa y tragó saliva.

-Cla-claro.

Brennan sonrió, terminó de desnudarse y se introdujo en la bañera, disfrutando de cómo el agua caliente relajaba sus cansados músculos.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Booth trataba de calmarse. Hacía más de una semana que no hacían el amor pero su mujer estaba agotada. Esta noche era sólo para ella. Sí, subiría con dos copas y la dejaría desahogarse a gusto de su largo día. Llenó las dos copas de vino y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

B&B

Cuando Booth abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño se encontró a su antropóloga favorita sumergida entre burbujas, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió llegar y sonrió al verlo con las dos copas de vino.

-Gracias -dijo, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

-¿Qué más deseas? -preguntó Booth, siguiendo un poco el juego de antes.

Brennan sonrió, dejó con cuidado la copa en el suelo y le señaló con el dedo para que se acercara, haciendo que Booth se agachara a su lado en la bañera.

-A ti -y antes de que Booth pudiera replicar, apoyó la mano en su nuca y lo besó. Fue un beso lento, apasionado, lleno de deseo contenido. Cuando se separaron Brennan sonrió y le pidió-. Quítate el albornoz.

Booth soltó el nudo y la prenda se deslizó por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo.

-Mmmm… -ronroneó la antropóloga mirándolo de arriba abajo-. Y ahora… ¿por qué no te metes en la bañera conmigo?

-Huesos.. esta noche es sólo para ti, quiero que te relajes.

-Seguro que un masaje me relajaría -replicó Brennan con los ojos muy abiertos, toda inocencia.

El agente asintió no muy convencido. Aunque lo cierto era que él también quería meterse en la bañera con ella. Brennan le hizo lugar y Booth se acomodó a su espalda. Su mano derecha subió al cuello de su compañera y le retiró con suavidad el pelo de la nuca, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Comenzó a masajearle los hombros lentamente, con suavidad y firmeza.

-Ooooh, Dios, Booth… Tienes unas manos mágicas -gimió Brennan al sentir los músculos destensarse, acercando más su cuerpo al de su compañero-. Sigue… sigue más abajo… Justo ahí, sí… Ahí es el punto…

Las manos de Booth fueron deslizándose por su espalda sin dejar de masajearla mientras la antropóloga se retorcía de placer. De repente dejó de moverse al notar la erección de Booth presionar contra su trasero.

-¿Booth? ¿Te estoy excitando? -giró el cuello y lo miró con una brillante sonrisa.

-Te mueves y gimes y… Pero no importa, Huesos, de verdad, hoy es para ti. Hoy tienes que relajarte, estarás cansada y no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de… OH DIOS MÍO -jadeó al sentir la mano de Brennan cerrarse sobre su pene y acariciarlo lentamente. La antropóloga giró la cabeza y susurró en su oído.

-No me siento en la obligación de nada, Booth -susurró besándolo sin dejar de acariciarle-. Ha sido una semana muy larga y dura y necesito hacer el amor contigo. Si tú quieres, claro -dijo con una sonrisa retórica-. Aunque también podría invocar mi derecho sobre ti... ¿no eras mi esclavo? - agregó.

-Eso… no va a hacer falta. Claro que quiero -contestó Booth con voz estrangulada acariciándole un pecho y disfrutando del gemido ahogado que se escapó de la garganta de su compañera-. Salgamos de aquí, el agua se está enfriando.

-¿Y por qué salir? Ya nos aseguraremos de que nada se enfría. -Se giró hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su compañero. Besó su cuello y bajó a la clavícula, pasando después a su hombro y mordisqueándolo, logrando un escalofrío de él-. ¿Tienes frío?

-No. -De hecho, como ella siguiera así iba a combustionar.

-Ya te dije que nos arreglaríamos.

Booth sonrió y acarició con suavidad los pechos de ella, soplando sobre los húmedos pezones hasta lograr que se irguieran.

-¿Y tú? ¿Sientes frío cuando hago esto? -preguntó para acto seguido succionar un pezón.

-¡Oh, Dios! No… Siento… -la mano de Booth descendió acariciando su abdomen-. Siento mucho calor.

-¿Ah, sí? -susurró contra su oído mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, disfrutando de sus gemidos-. ¿Y si hago esto? -preguntó deslizando una mano para acariciar sus labios con suavidad, moviendo los dedos a su clítoris.

-Más calor. Ooooh… Oh, Booth… Para, por favor, para…

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él extrañado pero obedeciendo instantáneamente.

-Porque… -Brennan se acercó mucho a él-. ¿Sabes cuando estoy de rodillas entre tus piernas -mordió su barbilla- lamiendo, chupando y succionando tu pene y me dices que pare porque quieres estar dentro de mí?

Booth gimió ante la descripción tan explícita.

-Pero hoy es para ti -protestó a pesar del tirón que sintió en la entrepierna.

-Y nada me excita más que oírte correrte por mí -susurró la antropóloga, agarrando su pene y colocándolo en su entrada-. ¿Sí o no?

-¡Oh, Dios, sí! -gritó Booth colocando las manos en sus caderas y haciéndola descender sobre su cuerpo.

Volvieron a besarse, ahogando mutuamente los gemidos de placer mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban frenéticamente, sus manos luchando por acariciar cada recoveco de la piel del otro.

La mano del agente descendió a su clítoris y apenas lo rozó su compañera se dejó llevar en un éxtasis tan intenso y prolongado que la dejó temblando.

-¡Cómo necesitaba un orgasmo! -suspiró Brennan satisfecha.

-Le quitas el romanticismo a todo -se quejó el agente, moviéndose bajo ella, aún insatisfecho.

-Eso lo dices porque tú aún no te has corrido -contestó-. No importa, te ordenaré que me dejes acariciarte hasta que te corras como nunca.

Las manos de Brennan comenzaron a acariciarlo cada vez más rápido hasta que el agente se corrió entre espasmos de placer.

-¿A que ahora lo ves de otra forma? -rió la antropóloga.

-Sigues quitándole el romanticismo.

-No hace falta que tenga romanticismo. Es romántico porque es contigo -confesó.

-Huesos, eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca -replicó Booth enternecido.

-¿Y si ahora nos vamos a la cama? -preguntó Brennan incorporándose en la bañera-. Ha sido una semana muy larga y tenemos mucha relajación que hacer -le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Booth sonrió y se incorporó a su vez. No le cabía la menor duda de que era un hombre afortunado.

FIN

* * *

_Las opciones para la próxima semana son las siguientes:_

_- El picante en los mensajes_

_- Maravillosa_

_¡No se olviden de dejar sus votos! Y comentarios por supuesto, que tenemos dos musas caprichosas que alimentar :D_

_Saludos_


	4. Capitulo 4: Maravillosa

_Primero lo primero, a quienes comentan sin cuenta, nuestras respuestas:_

_**BonesJos**__: Vamos a publicar una vez por semana, pero tranquila que quedan muchos capítulos todavía._

_**AnonyBones**__: Nos alegramos de que te desestreses con nuestras historias :D Gracias por comentar_

_**Mary Astorga**__: De verdad era Ana la de Control de Calidad, sí. Pero tené en cuenta que intentamos despistar un poco, españolizando o argentinizando las palabras, te aviso. Y ahora que ya sabemos que consideran a Caris la dulce, lo utilizaremos ;)_

_Para esta semana ha ganado "Maravillosa", así que "El picante en los mensajes" lo tendrás el próximo sábado. De verdad muchas gracias por leer y comentar. PD: ¿qué opina el personal de la UCI? _

_**Alderaan**__: Comentaste y leiste dos capítulos seguidos, ¿qué te vamos a decir? :D A Booth con gafas de sol y con uniforme nadie con ojos le hace ascos, por supuesto._

_Esta historia es una deuda pendiente del fandom._

_Si llegan al final, encontrarán una sorpresa (que esperamos les guste :D )_

_Y por último, lo que todas se mueren por saber (música de suspenso):_

_La autora de "A sus órdenes" ha sido… La considerada dulce y maravillosa Caris_Bennet :D _

**Disclaimer**: Si Bones fuera nuestro en el episodio de la semana anterior Buenos Aires habría tenido el rigor que se merece y en la luna de miel habrían usado el dulce de leche con malvados propósitos ;)

**Maravillosa**

Booth subió las escaleras de dos en dos, alegre de estar ya en su casa a pesar del cansancio del día.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, la reunión con los directores del FBI se había alargado más de lo que a él le parecía necesario.

Por debajo de la puerta del dormitorio salía una luz débil, y sonrió pensando en su esposa intentando esperarlo despierta.

Su esposa, cómo le gustaba pensar así en ella.

Empujó la puerta y se detuvo asombrado. Huesos estaba sentada en la cama con el portátil en su regazo y una expresión algo triste.

- Huesos.. – la llamó, interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento.

- Oh, estás aquí – suspiró ella aliviada –. ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? – le preguntó.

El agente torció el gesto en una mueca que la hizo sonreír.

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre, todos quieren mostrar que son los mejores – descartó los asuntos de trabajo con un ademán, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras se aflojaba la corbata-. ¿Qué te tiene despierta a estas horas, además de esperar a tu guapo marido?- bromeó intentando mirar la pantalla.

- No es nada- se apresuró a cerrar las ventanas del navegador abiertas mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Nada? – el agente la miró a la cara y advirtió su apuro –. Tú no te quedas por nada a estas horas, especialmente entre semana, y además mañana es la fiesta de Halloween del Jeffersonian, ¿te acuerdas?

- Me acuerdo – gruñó ella –. Vamos a dormir, es tarde.

- No – Booth la interrumpió colocando su mano sobre la de ella que ya estaba cerrando el portátil –. Dime qué te preocupa.

- Es una tontería.

- No importa, soy tu marido, nada de lo que a ti te preocupe son tonterías – la sujetó de la barbilla y vio brillar sus ojos azules.

Ella terminó inclinando la cabeza y apartando la mirada.

- Hoy me he probado el disfraz para la fiesta – musitó en voz baja.

Booth la miró sin comprender. Sabía que hablaba de su disfraz habitual de Mujer Maravilla, y no podía esperar para volver a verla en él. En parte le gustaba que ella usara el mismo disfraz todos los años, y agradecía que fuera de un cómic que conocía en lugar de algún personaje científico como los que ella admiraba.

- No me siento cómoda en él ahora, Booth – aclaró la científica –. En la parte superior concretamente – hizo un gesto señalando su abundante pecho y el agente comprendió o creyó comprender.

- Huesos, no creo que sea para tanto – suavizó la voz –. En realidad siempre has tenido pechos grandes y… - bajó el tono al notar la mirada enfadada de su mujer - perfectos, claro – aclaró.

- ¿No crees que sea para tanto? – terció ella –. Creo que necesito que tenga dos tallas más al menos, no puedo ir con ese disfraz.

- No creo que hayas aumentado dos tallas de pecho, Huesos, sólo…

La científica lo interrumpió sin miramientos.

- No puedes saber eso, tú no entiendes de tallas – argumentó.

- ¿Sabes qué? Enséñamelo – la desafió el agente, sabía que Brennan no se rendiría ni aceptaría que él sabía perfectamente todas las medidas de su cuerpo.

- ¿Ahora? Son casi las 3 de la mañana – intentó defenderse la antropóloga –. Vamos a dormir.

- Tú eres la que se ha quedado despierta hasta esta hora – contestó el agente –. Pruébatelo, te daré mi opinión y podremos dormir tranquilos.

Brennan se cruzó de brazos como una niña enfurruñada, pero el agente no dejó de mirarla a los ojos, hasta que a regañadientes se levantó de la cama.

- Ahora mismo vuelvo – gruñó por lo bajo –. Como te duermas antes de que vuelva o te rías no tendremos sexo por una semana – lo amenazó antes de salir de la habitación camino del baño.

Tan sólo dos minutos después estaba de vuelta, esta vez descalza y con una bata cerrada fuertemente alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó el agente, echándose hacia atrás en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Siempre estoy lista – respondió ella desafiante, quitándose la bata de un tirón.

El silencio se apoderó de la pequeña habitación mientras Brennan apretaba los puños en los costados para no taparse con las manos y Booth la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Los ojos del agente se detuvieron en la parte superior del traje y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

- Eso… eso es un gran escote, Huesos – pudo susurrar, sintiendo la boca seca.

El traje de Mujer Maravilla que años antes le sentaba increíblemente bien, ahora se había convertido en un traje casi digno de una mujer de la calle, el corsé increíblemente ajustado levantando sus pechos y dejándolos prácticamente por entero al descubierto.

- Te lo dije – replicó ella y se sentó en la cama con expresión mustia –. Me encantaba este traje.

- A mí me encanta – le susurró de pronto el agente, arrodillado a su espalda, notando la cremallera a medio subir –. La vista desde aquí es mejor que desde el frente – se inclinó sobre su cuello y besó el punto detrás de su oreja, sin despegar la vista de los senos.

- ¡Booth! – se quejó la antropóloga dándole un manotazo cuando intentó deslizar la mano bajo el disfraz.

- Oh, vamos – el agente le acarició los brazos y la besó en el cuello –, no me puedes mostrar eso y dejarme sin nada.

La antropóloga rió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mirada ardiente de su esposo.

- Con ese par no necesitas tu lazo mágico – bromeó él, bajando sus manos por dentro del corsé, esta vez sin ser detenido –. Paralizarías a cualquiera… hombre o superhéroe – le susurró al oído mientras la acariciaba.

Brennan jadeó y se echó más hacia atrás, apoyándose en el pecho de su esposo.

- Oh…sí, me encanta eso – sonrió cuando él le pellizcó los pezones levemente –. Tengo más trucos – afirmó en su tono arrogante.

- Oh, ¿sí? ¿Me los mostrarás?.

- Te haré arrodillar ante mí, villano – le respondió y tironeó de su mano hasta que el agente quedó de pie frente a la cama, observándola con lujuria.

- ¿Así que traes armas? – lo interrogó en tono juguetón pasando la mano por su erección y girando alrededor de él.

- Nada con lo que yo no pueda – descartó con un ademán y se sentó en la cama, justo frente al agente, su nariz rozando su vientre en el proceso.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, le quitó pantalones y bóxers con rapidez.

Ante sus ojos el miembro de Booth se erguía orgulloso, mientras el agente entrecerraba los ojos esperando ansioso su próximo movimiento.

Deslizó las manos hacia el amplio pecho de su marido, acariciando los músculos, y sonrió al sentir la reacción más abajo. Usó las uñas para acariciarlo, deslizándolas hacia abajo pero sin llegar a tocar el punto álgido.

Booth jadeó y apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de su esposa, hundiendo los dedos entre el desordenado cabello.

- Oh, Dios… - gimió cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo.

La mano de Brennan se deslizó por la longitud de su pene, primero lenta y suavemente, luego con más velocidad y fuerza.

Se detuvo cuando la mano de Booth se posó sobre la suya, y levantó la mirada interrogante hacia los ojos brillantes de su marido.

- Me encanta esto y lo sabes, pero viéndote en ese traje… hay algo que me encantaría hacer –le explicó con voz contenida –. ¿Podrías tumbarte en la cama? – Brennan lo alentó asintiendo entusiastamente, le intrigaba saber qué tendría su esposo en mente para vacilar de aquella forma.

Se deslizó por las sábanas hasta que pudo recostar todo su cuerpo y lo miró expectante.

Booth la observó acomodarse y no pudo evitar inclinarse para acariciar su pie y deslizar la mano por su pierna.

- Maravillosamente hermosa – le susurró antes de soltarla para terminar de deshacerse de sus pantalones y bóxers.

Se tendió sobre ella, besándola con pasión. Deslizó su boca por su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos sobre el punto en el que sabía que era más sensible, logrando como recompensa sus jadeos.

Poco a poco llegó hasta el borde del corsé y bajó la cremallera con facilidad, dejando los pechos al descubierto. Estimuló los pezones con su boca y sus manos hasta que Brennan se retorció en la cama.

Apoyado en codos y rodillas sobre ella, movió su cuerpo hasta que su pene estuvo a la altura de los pechos.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Brennan entusiasmada -. Quieres una cubana, ¿eh?

Booth se sobresaltó ante las palabras y tuvo que apoyarse en la cama para no perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú esas expresiones? – preguntó mirándola asombrado.

- He estado documentándome desde nuestras últimas conversaciones – le guiñó un ojo ella, sorprendiéndose ante el azoramiento de su marido –. Yo también quiero que lo hagas, Booth – lo alentó apoyándose en los codos para acercar más su cuerpo al de él.

Las manos de Booth cubrieron sus senos, juntándolos para provocar mayor fricción mientras se movía sobre ellos. Sus ojos encontraron los de Brennan, que sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Era una deuda pendiente? – le preguntó, extendiendo una mano para acariciarle el abdomen.

- Tengo…muchas noches de cosas pendientes contigo, Huesos – logró articular el agente entre jadeos.

Le pellizcó los pezones y tironeó de ellos, mientras la observaba echar la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirar.

- No me arruinarás el traje, ¿verdad? – le preguntó volviendo a mirarlo con un puchero.

- Sólo volverás a ponerte este traje para mí – gruñó el agente dirigiendo una de sus manos al cabello de ella, sin dejar de moverse – Dios… - musitó cuando la antropóloga deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y le acarició los testículos.

- Déjame ver cómo te corres para mí y quizás me convenzas – contestó ella.

Ante estas palabras el agente apretó más los pechos de su esposa, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del orgasmo ante la imagen de ella observando con lujuria cómo su pene se deslizaba entre su carne sonrosada.

Sus caderas se movían erráticamente, mientras con los pulgares acariciaba los pezones endurecidos de la antropóloga.

En segundos todo su cuerpo se estremeció, empujó con más fuerza y se derramó sin control sobre ella, salpicando su semen sobre su pecho y su cuello.

- Dios…- musitó, dejándose caer a su lado sobre la cama, totalmente extenuado –. Me has vuelto loco, cariño.

- Ya lo he visto – sonrió ella con dulzura –. Pero ahora tengo un problema.

El agente se incorporó rápidamente ante estas palabras y la miró.

La antropóloga señaló con un dedo su pecho, cubierto de semen, y lo amonestó en tono de broma.

- Le quieres enseñar a nuestra hija que tiene que limpiar lo que ensucia y tú no lo cumples.

- Hey, dame un minuto, no todos tenemos tu maravillosa rapidez – respondió el agente mientras comenzaba a quitarle el traje con cuidado –. Pero tengo poderes que puedo demostrar muy bien en la ducha.

Le guiñó un ojo y la levantó en brazos con facilidad, mientras ambos sonreían.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo será "El picante en los mensajes"

Esperamos que este les haya gustado, como siempre pueden dejar comentarios, sugerencias, críticas…

...

...

¡Faltaba algo! La sorpresa :D

Hemos incursionado en el mundo del podcast (en el caso de Ana por primera vez) con el último episodio "The nazi on the honeymoon". En breve estará subido en ivoox bajo la cuenta de Alianza Zurda :D


	5. Capítulo 5: El picante en los mensajes

_¡Buenos días a todas! ¡Hoy es Bonesday! ¿Y qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que con un capítulo de vuestro fic favorito?_

_Ahora en serio, estamos preocupadas. Nos sigue leyendo mucha gente, nos llegan alertas y favoritos pero cada vez nos comentáis menos. ¿Es porque os da vergüenza comentar porno? No debería, a nosotras no nos da vergüenza escribirlo :P_

_Como siempre contestamos a los comentarios sin cuenta:_

_**YesiBB**__: Querida, la luna de miel nos decepcionó a todas. Pero bueno, ya nos resarcimos por nuestro lado. En cuanto a la frecuencia de las actualizaciones, serán semanales, todos los sábados. ¡Ah! E intenta averiguar quién escribió la historia._

_**Guest**__: Nos encanta que nos comenten, pero por favor, dinos quién crees que ha escrito cada capítulo, es divertido._

_**Alderaan**__: Booth se puso como una moto, sip. Y esto no es PWP es PWAAP (porn without almost any plot) que es distinto XD_

_La autora del capítulo anterior fue… ¡annbones!_

_Os dejamos con el siguiente capítulo._

**Disclaimer**: Si Bones fuera nuestro… Muajajajajajaja (risa malvada… tos)

**Capítulo 5: El picante en los mensajes**

Booth le daba pequeños sorbos a su whisky mientras miraba a Brennan hablar con un grupo de científicos de algo que él desconocía.

Era una fiesta tremendamente aburrida, pensó mientras tironeaba de su pajarita. La más aburrida de cuantas había dado el Jeffersonian. Siempre había odiado esas fiestas pero en los últimos 9 años había tenido a Brennan para hablar. Le encantaba inventarse historias sobre la gente basándose en su aspecto físico y que su mujer le regañara y le dijera "No, Booth, ese es el doctor Nosecual…" mientras sonreía divertida.

Suspiró y volvió a darle un sorbo a la copa. Habría agradecido ver alguna cara conocida, aunque fuera Sweets. Pero no, era un evento privado, la homenajeada más uno. El gran día de Brennan puesto que su estudio había sido publicado en _Anthropology Today_. No era la clase de evento en el que él pudiera secuestrarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

_Oh, pero cómo le gustaría…_ pensó con una sonrisa.

De repente se fijó en que el hombre con el que estaba hablando su compañera le tocaba el brazo y habría jurado que le estaba mirando los pechos. Al parecer no era el único que quería llevarla a la cama. Su mujer retiró rápidamente el brazo y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Brennan era perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí sola.

Otro hombre se acercó a hablar con ella, éste también sin mirarla a los ojos. ¿Acaso no veían la alianza? Pero, ¿quién podía culparlos? Él mismo la había ayudado a subirse la cremallera antes de irse y había babeado como un adolescente al ver el escote del vestido. De hecho, Brennan había tenido que pararle entre besos para que pudieran llegar a tiempo. "No puedo llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta" argumentó muy sensatamente.

Pero mientras le subía la cremallera del vestido había acariciado cada centímetro de su espalda y ahora ese recuerdo lo torturaba. Se acabó el whisky y, mientras pedía otro, se le ocurrió una idea. Con una sonrisa maliciosa sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

B&B

Mientras Brennan respondía a la enésima pregunta del enésimo científico de la noche, suspiraba para sus adentros, deseando haberse quedado en casa con Booth. Generalmente no le importaba asistir a esa clase de eventos, Booth la acompañaba y la hacía reír pero por la naturaleza de éste, su marido debía quedar en un segundo plano y se estaba aburriendo un poco. Y Booth también, a juzgar por el segundo whisky que llevaba, pensó mientras retiraba el brazo de la mano de un científico más interesado en admirarla que en su trabajo.

Volvió a mirar a Booth y vio a éste sacar el móvil. Sí que se tenía que estar aburriendo… Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a casa y que su marido la ayudara a bajar la cremallera del vestido…

Su móvil vibró y se separó educadamente de su compañero de conversación.

-¿Me disculpa?

Abrió el móvil y se encontró con un mensaje de Booth.

"¿No te apetece ponerte un chal?"

La antropóloga miró el móvil, confusa. En la sala hacía bastante calor, de hecho, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Por qué iba a querer abrigarse más?

"¿Por qué?"

La respuesta de Booth no se hizo esperar.

"Porque no te están mirando a los ojos."

"¿Y a dónde me están mirando?"

-Disculpe, es importante -le dijo a su compañero de conversación-. He de atender un asunto.

-Claro, no se preocupe, doctora Brennan -replicó él-. Ya hablaremos después.

Se dirigió a una esquina de la sala, un poco más oculta de los demás, y abrió el último mensaje de Booth.

"A las tetas."

La antropóloga no pudo evitar un jadeo ahogado al leer el mensaje. Booth jamás era tan directo en público.

"Si te has fijado en que me estaban mirando los pechos es que tú también me los estabas mirando." Replicó razonablemente mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse.

"¿Qué puedo decir?"

"Tienes unos pechos preciosos."

"Sabes que me encantaría tenerlos en mi boca."

Brennan sintió sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello y decidió responder.

"¿Cuánto has bebido?"

"Lo suficiente para estar celoso de esos idiotas pero no tanto como para no recordar las ganas que tenía de arrancarte ese vestido."

"¿No te gusta?"

"Dame cinco minutos a solas contigo y te demostraré lo mucho que me gusta."

Brennan miró a su marido desde el otro lado de la sala y éste le devolvió su encantadora sonrisa. Sintió tanto calor que supo que, o paraba a Booth, o ella misma se quitaría el vestido.

"Quítate la chaqueta."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No tienes calor?"

Ante éste último mensaje Booth no pudo evitar una sonrisa de medio lado. ¡Calor! Como siguieran así iba a combustionar.

Comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente la chaqueta sin dejar de mirar a su mujer. Brennan no podía evitar estremecerse al sentir que más que soltar acariciaba los botones. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante la idea de esos dedos en ellos. Maldita sea. Necesitaba que Booth la tocara. Dos podían jugar a ese juego. Se le ocurrió una idea que sabía que lo volvería loco. Se dirigió al baño, consciente de la mirada de su esposo a cada paso, y sólo al salir respondió a su mensaje.

"Mis pezones tienen envidia de los botones de tu chaqueta."

Booth se atragantó con el whisky y Brennan sonrió abiertamente. El anfitrión de la fiesta se le acercó y se fue con él, a la espera de la respuesta de Booth. Ésta no se hizo esperar.

"Mis dedos también prefieren tus pezones a los botones."

"Pero lo que de verdad me gustaría es chupártelos mientras mi mano se desliza bajo la falda de ese vestido."

-¡Oh, Dios! -jadeó ante la imagen conjurada por aquellas palabras.

-¿Se encuentra bien, doctora Brennan? -le preguntó el anfitrión-. Se la ve un poco acalorada.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien... Pero creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Quiere que la acompañe? -preguntó el hombre, solícito.

-¡NO! -prácticamente gritó-. Quiero decir... Ahí está mi marido.

-Por supuesto la dejaré con él.

Se acercaron ambos a Booth.

-Su mujer se encuentra acalorada y desea salir fuera con usted pero quería acompañarla por si sufría algún desvanecimiento.

Booth trataba por todos los medios de no reírse a carcajada limpia. Claro que Brennan estaba acalorada. Y debía de estar realmente mal para permitir a un hombre hablar por ella.

-Muchas gracias. Huesos -tendió a Brennan un brazo que ésta agarró rápidamente y ambos se alejaron.

-No me puedo creer que hayas dejado a ese hombre acompañarte. Por cierto, era tremendamente pomposo.

-Le he dejado porque tenía otras cosas en la cabeza… Quiero decir sexo -aclaró-. Era inglés -sonrió mientras lo guiaba por los pasillos del Jeffersonian.

-Eso lo explica todo -se rió su marido-. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A hacer el amor -replicó Brennan, mirándolo como si hubiera preguntado una obviedad.

-Eso lo podemos hacer aquí -susurró Booth, empujándola ligeramente y arrinconándola contra la pared.

-Como el día de la explosión.

-Te habría devorado aquel día -confesó el agente para después atacar su cuello sin piedad.

-Yo también… Mmmm… Oh, sí -gimió al sentir los labios de su marido acercándose a un pecho mientras le introducía una mano bajo la falda del vestido. Cada vez más arriba...

-¿Huesos?

-¿Por qué has parado? -protestó, agarrando la mano de su marido y colocándola otra vez en su muslo. Booth reaccionó y volvió a acariciarla mientras le lamía los pezones sobre la tela del vestido.

-¿Dónde están tus bragas? -preguntó en lo que sonó como un gruñido.

-¿Por qué? ¿No las encuentras? -preguntó con aire inocente.

-Las tenías puestas cuando hemos venido. Lo sé, Huesos -subió la mano y comenzó a acariciar su entrada con suavidad, haciendo que Brennan jadeara frustrada-. ¿Dónde están?

-¿Qué más da? Están en mi bolso, ¿acaso no te gusta el acceso directo? -preguntó con malicia mientras bajaba su mano y acariciaba su paquete. Booth se arqueó hacia su mano.

-Voy a hacértelo contra la pared -aseguró él mientras introducía dos dedos en su interior, deleitándose en su excitación y la acariciaba con vigor.

-¡No! -protestó débilmente Brennan, tratando de separarse de él-. Quiero que vayamos a… Oh, Dios, Booth, tienes unas manos mágicas… A la cama de Cleopatra- logró al fin separarse de él y enmarcó su cara con las manos, obligándolo a mirarla-. Por favor… -rogó, besándolo y acariciándole con dulzura la mejilla.

-De acuerdo. -El agente se separó de ella, tratando de normalizar su respiración y, agarrándola de la mano, dejó que ella lo guiará por los pasillos.

-¿Y es la cama de Cleopatra de verdad? -preguntó Booth, tratando de distraer su mente de la lujuria que lo embargaba.

-Claro que no, Booth, es una réplica -lo miró con su mirada patentada de "es obvio"-. La segunda a la derecha. Ya estamos -empujó con suavidad la puerta y se encontraron con la sala egipcia. Y en medio de ella la enorme cama.

Booth la alzó en brazos y su mujer cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura, soltándole la pajarita y disfrutando de la boca del agente en sus pechos mientras éste la llevaba a la cama. La dejó caer con suavidad y le bajó los tirantes del vestido, primero uno y luego el otro, sin dejar de besar sus hombros.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me ha vuelto loco de este vestido? Que no llevas sujetador. Pero no te lo puedo quitar bien hasta que no baje la cremallera.

Colocó las manos en su cintura y le dio la vuelta de repente, haciendo que la antropóloga dejara escapar un jadeo ahogado. Comenzó a bajar la cremallera lentamente, con parsimonia, besando y recreándose en cada trozo de piel que descubría.

-Llevo deseando bajarte la cremallera de este vestido desde que te la subí. -Su nariz recorrió lentamente la espina dorsal de la antropóloga hacia arriba hasta detenerse en su cuello y besarla allí-. Date la vuelta y quítate el vestido.

Brennan se dio la vuelta y, sentada en la cama, se quitó el vestido por la cabeza de un único y fluido movimiento. Era extrañamente erótico estar completamente desnuda mientras su marido no había perdido ni una sola prenda de ropa. Booth la miraba embobado y ella sintió su poder más allá de la vulnerabilidad. Llevó las manos a sus pechos y los acarició, haciendo que el agente saliera del trance, tumbándose sobre ella.

-Booth… Quítate la camisa. -Su marido la obedeció sin dejar de besarla. Cuando volvió a descender a su cuello Brennan aprovechó para hablar-. Ahora… Ahora la hebilla del cinturón.

Booth obedeció pero, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, intervino.

-Si me quedo desnudo voy a estar dentro de ti demasiado pronto.

-No es demasiado pronto -gimió Brennan mientras se retorcía de placer ante los dedos del agente en su entrada-. Te necesito dentro de mí…

-Y estaré dentro de ti pero hay una cosa que quiero hacer antes -besó su estómago y descendió hacia su entrada. Cuando Brennan sintió su aliento en ella tiró de su cabello, haciendo que él alzara la cabeza y la mirara inquisitivo.

-No te quites los bóxers pero… Quítate los pantalones. Me gusta verte el culo.

Si Booth no hubiera estado tan excitado se habría reído. Sin embargo, todo lo que salió de su garganta fue un gruñido mientras se desembarazaba rápidamente de los pantalones.

-Me encanta comerte -confesó el agente mientras besaba sus muslos hacia arriba, poco a poco-. Adoro tu sabor… -lamió uno de sus labios y después el otro, lentamente, recreándose en los gemidos de su esposa-. Me encanta escuchar tus jadeos, tus gemidos, saber que te estoy volviendo loca…

-Booth, no pares… Un poco más arriba, por favor… ¡Oh, sí, ahí! -Booth sentía cómo su autocontrol se evaporaba mientras llevaba a Brennan al orgasmo-. ¡Oh, Dios, BOOTH! -gritó corriéndose y su marido no pudo evitar correrse con ella.

-Cada día eres mejor en esto -jadeó Brennan, una sonrisa de placer saciado en el rostro mientras acariciaba el cabello de Booth con cariño-. ¿Qué? -preguntó al ver a su marido abatido en vez de satisfecho-. Sabes que no miento.

-Lo sé, Huesos -sonrió. Lo mejor de ella era que nunca mentía-. Es sólo que quería correrme dentro de ti y… bueno, me has vuelto loco.

-¡Oh! -exclamó ella al entenderlo-. Sigo queriendo que hagamos el amor en esta cama. Y sabes que eso no es un problema para mí. Sólo déjame… -pidió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras hacía que el agente se tumbara boca arriba. Se colocó sobre él y se besaron apasionadamente. Las manos de Brennan se posaron en la cinturilla de los calzoncillos de Booth y éste colocó las manos sobre las de ella, ayudándola a desembarazarse de ellos. Su boca descendió a su cuello y a la clavícula, donde sabía que Booth era especialmente sensible.

-¿Sabes que siempre he querido acostarme contigo aquí? -susurró en su oído, lamiendo la oreja y haciendo que su marido se estremeciera-. La primera vez que me enteré de que Angela y Hodgins tenían su "nido" aquí me imaginé a nosotros utilizándolo. -Sus manos y sus labios fueron descendiendo por sus pectorales, acariciando sus pezones, besando su estómago y sus poderosos muslos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de hacerte esto? Que estás completamente a mi merced. -Sus labios avanzaron por el interior de los muslos, besándolo con parsimonia para lamer lentamente los testículos. Sonrió al ver que el pene de Booth ya estaba semitumescente. Sabía lo que su marido quería pero prefería volverlo loco un rato más, acariciando sus muslos sin tocar su pene.

-Huesos, por favor… Tómame en tu boca.

-Aún no -sonrió la antropóloga, deslizando un dedo por su longitud-. Me encanta ver cómo te endureces por mí, cómo te agrandas -lamió la punta de su pene y fue recompensada con un jadeo por parte del agente-, cómo te excito…

-Huesos, por favor… ¡Oh, sí! -gimió cuando sin previo aviso ella se introdujo el pene en la boca. Acarició su cabello mientras se perdía en las sensaciones.

Brennan se separó de él lentamente, besando sus muslos y subiendo hacia su boca sin dejar de acariciar firmemente su miembro.

-No sé por qué te sentías tan mal por el "disparazo".

-Se dice "gatillazo", Huesos. Y no ha sido eso, simplemente me vuelves loco.

-No me ha llevado ni 5 minutos ponerte a punto.

-Es que eres muy buena, Huesos -sonrió, colocándose sobre ella.

-Tú tienes un periodo refractario sorprendentemente corto para un hombre de tu edad.

-No digas eso, que se pone triste -bromeó, señalando su pene.

Brennan se rió a carcajada limpia y Booth no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

-Me gusta oírte reír -confesó enmarcándole la cara con las manos-. Me gusta verte feliz, saber que te hago feliz.

-Lo haces y… ¿Booth?

-¿Sí? -preguntó el agente, alerta ante el tono provocativo de su esposa.

-Si hablar del periodo refractario pone triste a tu pene, ¿qué es lo que lo pone contento?

-Verte a ti, preferentemente desnuda.

-Aquí me tienes -sonrió Brennan, abriendo más las piernas bajo él-. ¿Qué más?

-Estar dentro de ti -replicó Booth, introduciéndose lentamente dentro de ella y jadeando ante la facilidad de la entrada.

-Oh, sí… Sigue… ¿Qué más?

-Escucharte correrte para mí -jadeó, moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de ella para finalmente acariciar su clítoris, haciéndola explotar en un éxtasis tan intenso que se le nubló la vista por unos segundos. Booth la siguió poco después.

El agente salió de ella y Brennan se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiéndose protegida por sus fuertes brazos.

-Ha sido, con diferencia, la fiesta del Jeffersonian en la que mejor me lo he pasado -bromeó Booth mientras le besaba el pelo.

-Yo también. Y quiero decirte que disfruto mucho que no seas puritano. Si no, no habría podido llevarte aquí.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste aquella noche que una de tus fantasías era hacerlo en esta cama?

-Porque mientras hablábamos estabas tocándome y… bueno, no conseguía concentrarme demasiado.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Booth con una sonrisa-. Pienso sacarle provecho a esa información -y, apretándola contra él, la besó apasionadamente. Seguro que la cama de Cleopatra aguantaba una segunda ronda.

FIN

* * *

_Hemos hecho un podcast poniendo verde el 9x07 de Bones. El enlace está en nuestro perfil pero si no lográis verlo, comentadnoslo y os lo intentaremos pasar._

_Como siempre, 2 juegos._

_1) ¿Quién ha escrito este capítulo?_

_2) Tienen dos opciones para el capítulo que viene, __**Mecánica**__ o __**Sentimiento de pertenencia**__._

_¡Un saludo por la sonrisa de dos escritoras! :D_


	6. Capítulo 6: Sentimiento de pertenencia

_Buenas… Hoy es Bones Day y por eso hemos decidido adelantar un día la publicación de vuestro fic favorito :D (más les vale xD)_

_La gran incógnita gran de quién fue la maravillosa autora del último capítulo… _

_¡Caris Bennet! Levante la mano quien se lo esperaba :D _

_Y como siempre, a nuestras queridas lectoras sin cuenta, vuestras respuestas:_

_**YessiEv**__: Ya sabemos que no vamos a ver esto en la serie, por eso escribimos :D Si tienes alguna idea, estamos aquí para escucharla. Gracias por leer y comentar. _

_**Boneshead**__: Vemos que te hemos dejado sin palabras, no hay problema, suele pasar xD Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**Guest**__: Gracias por leer y comentar, si quieres participa del juego de adivinar la autora :D _

_**Guest**__: ¿Un sueño hecho realidad? Wow, nos halagas demasiado :D Nada de perdón, ya te has redimido. _

_**Alderaan**__: 5 minutos, sí, ¿y qué? Machote Booth en plena luna de miel con la mujer causante de años de muchas fantasías y ninguna realidad xD La cama de Cleopatra se la debían a ellos mismos. Tomaremos en cuenta tu idea de los mensajitos o whatsapp. Gracias por leer y comentar._

_**LurBones**__: Nos haces sonrojar :D ¡Muchas gracias! _

_**Chispa: **__¡Bienvenida! No te preocupes por lo de la cuenta, puedes comentar igual :D A ver qué te parece este disclaimer ;) _

**Disclaimer**: Juramos sobre los sagradísimos votos de Brennan que la única ganancia que obtenemos de esto es nuestra amistad y vuestros comentarios (pedido sutil si los hay). Nada nos pertenece, ni lo hará jamás.

**Sentimiento de pertenencia**

Estaban en casa de Ángela celebrando el aniversario del feliz matrimonio, pero por algún motivo Brennan no podía concentrarse en la causa del festejo.

Sus ojos volvían cada dos segundos a la imagen de Booth en una esquina de la habitación, charlando animadamente con una jovencita, la hija apenas- más – que – adolescente de otro de los científicos del Jeffersonian que participaba siempre en experimentos con Hodgins.

Según había dicho la chica, estaba interesada en ingresar al FBI y sus ojos brillantes no se desprendían ni un segundo del rostro del agente, que intentaba explicarle en términos sencillos los requisitos solicitados por el Buró.

Sabía que no era racional, que no estaba bien, pero se mordió el labio con furia cuando la jovencita le echó una mirada de arriba abajo a su marido mientras se retorcía un mechón de cabello y pudo escuchar que decía unas palabras sobre el entrenamiento exigido.

Booth había retrocedido un paso, pero la chica también se había acercado y ella intentaba por todos los medios no demostrar el sentimiento de pertenencia que la invadía.

Se distrajo sólo un momento para observar a su hija jugando tranquilamente con Michael y cuando volvió a mirarlos el agente tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y le echaba miradas intranquilas.

Se levantó con dignidad, intentando aparentar estar tranquila y se dirigió al pasillo al final del cual se ubicaba el baño.

En el camino prácticamente chocó con su amiga, que volvía apresuradamente.

- ¡Brenn! ¿Estás bien? – la sujetó del brazo y la miró con preocupación –. Pareces pálida.

- Oh… sí – la antropóloga agachó la cabeza –. Tengo mucho calor, pensaba ir a refrescarme al baño – inventó rápidamente.

- No puedo acompañarte, tengo que atender a mis invitados, pero buscaré a Booth y le diré que vea por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

La antropóloga asintió sin levantar la cabeza y sonrió complacida mientras Ángela se alejaba.

Llegó al baño y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un suspiro. Se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, colocó los codos sobre las rodillas y la cara entre las manos y esperó.

A los pocos segundos un golpe suave sonó en la puerta y ella sonrió otra vez.

Se levantó y abrió, dejando pasar a Booth que la miró preocupado.

- Huesos, ¿estás bien? – el agente la sujetó por los brazos con delicadeza, mientras miraba su rostro con preocupación –. Ángela dijo que…

No pudo continuar porque los labios de su esposa se estrellaron contra los suyos, la fuerza de su impulso llevándolo a apoyar la espalda contra la puerta.

- Estoy muy bien – le respondió la antropóloga apoyándose contra su cuerpo y sonriendo –. Pero no soportaba más ver a esa jovencita – frunció el ceño y lo miró con un pequeño puchero –. He pensado que tal vez te gustaría que te demuestre el nivel de sentimiento de pertenencia al que he llegado contigo – susurró contra su boca, mientras su mano se deslizaba por la camisa hasta la hebilla de Cocky de su marido.

- ¿Aquí? – la expresión de Booth reveló sorpresa y a la vez excitación.

- Un ligerito – respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente.

El agente sonrió y le acomodó un mechón rebelde con una caricia.

- Se dice "rapidito", Huesos – le explicó.

Ella se soltó con brusquedad y se giró.

- Ya veo que no te interesa – dejó caer por encima del hombro, mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

El agente se pasó una mano por la cara y la observó, el vaivén del vestido sobre sus caderas provocándolo.

- Esto está muy mal – susurró para sí mientras se acercaba hasta ella bruscamente – . Tienes que ser muy silenciosa, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le susurró al oído mientras su brazo la apresaba por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Brennan asintió con la cabeza y sólo suspiró cuando él le besó el cuello y colocó las manos en sus pechos acariciándolos sobre la ropa.

En un rápido movimiento Booth la empujó contra la pared del baño, la fría cerámica enviando un escalofrío a sus brazos descubiertos, mientras la besaba con pasión.

Ella dirigió rápidamente las manos a sus pantalones, abriendo el cinturón y bajando la cremallera lo justo para darle amplitud de movimientos. El bóxer le siguió revelando en todo su esplendor el miembro ya casi completamente erecto del agente.

- Oh, sí – susurró el agente en su cuello cuando ella lo acarició con mano experta.

Booth deslizó las manos bajo la falda de su vestido y le bajó las bragas con rapidez dejándolas caer sobre el blanco suelo.

- ¿Esto te excita? – le preguntó, su mano descubriendo la humedad en su interior, generándole aún más deseo.

- No sabes cuánto – respondió ella, levantando una pierna para enredarla en la cadera del agente, dándole total acceso.

El agente se introdujo en ella de una rápida embestida que la apretó contra la pared, las frentes de ambos en contacto mientras él comenzaba a moverse.

La antropóloga se aferró a los hombros de su marido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él usó el pulgar para acariciar en círculos su clítoris.

- Oh, sí, sí – susurró.

El agente se mordió el labio para contener el grito que luchaba por salir de su interior al sentir a Huesos tan húmeda y dispuesta para él. Movió sus caderas más rápidamente, sintiendo en sus hombros las uñas de ella incluso a través de la tela de la chaqueta que ni siquiera se había quitado.

Un par de embestidas más y ambos se sacudieron sosteniéndose del otro por la fuerza del orgasmo.

- Oh, Dios… - susurró Brennan dejando caer la pierna con la que se aferraba a Booth, sintiendo las rodillas flojas.

- Lo sé – asintió el agente en su cuello, apoyando la frente sudorosa contra la fría pared sin soltar a su esposa.

Se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles, recuperando la respiración.

De pronto el agente soltó una pequeña risita.

Brennan lo miró extrañada, pero sonrió con él.

- Me había preocupado por ti – le susurró, mientras reía de nuevo.

- Como ves, estoy perfectamente bien – respondió ella con un beso.

- Y me has demostrado de forma más que suficiente tu nuevo sentimiento de pertenencia – le sonrió el agente.

FIN

_Ya sabéis, los comentarios nos alegran el día, nos muestran que no estamos solas y que podemos seguir escribiendo tranquilas (al menos un tiempo más). _

_Esperamos vuestras apuestas sobre la mente macabra detrás de esta fantasía._

_El próximo título, el sábado que viene, será "Mecánica". ¡Preparaos! _

_Saludos _


	7. Capítulo 7: Mecánica

_¡Hola! ¿Nos echabais de menos? ;)_

_Como siempre os contestamos a los reviews sin cuenta._

_**Guest**__: Gracias por la sugerencia, trataremos de introducirlas._

_**Alderaan**: De Hannah mejor no hablamos que luego nos toca beber XD No pondríamos la mano en el fuego porque el Hodgela no lo vaya a hacer en la casa de B&B O.o Nos alegra que te gustara :)_

_**Lurbones**__: Brennan es traviesilla… ;P Annbones, Annbones… ¿fue Annbones? ;)_

_Pues sí, fue __**annbones**__ :D_

_Basado en una idea que nos dio **Tatjash**. Sabemos perfectamente que nos lo dijo en broma pero no lo pudimos evitar XD_

**Disclaimer**: Si Bones fuera nuestro estás historias no existirían así que por una vez alegrémonos de que no nos pertenezca ;)

**Capítulo 7: Mecánica**

Brennan se deleitaba en el silencio de la casa mientras, sentada frente al ordenador, trataba de escribir un par de capítulos de su última novela. Era extraño saber que tenía la casa para ella, con Christine en casa de Angela y Booth arreglando… bueno, lo que fuera que estuviera arreglando de la SUV. Los deportes y la mecánica eran dos de las pocas cosas que a Booth le fascinaban y ella no lograba entender.

Abrió el documento y releyó las últimas frases. Kathy y Andy acababan de capturar al que creían que era el asesino y Kathy se pasaba por casa de Andy. La idea era que, cuando estuviera a punto de practicar sexo con Andy, cayera en la cuenta de quién era el verdadero culpable.

_"Kathy entró a casa de su compañero, sorprendida de no encontrarlo. Se acercó a la mesa del salón y encontró una nota._

_'Estoy en el garaje.'_

_Sonrió, se dirigió al garaje y se encontró las piernas de su compañero bajo el coche, pero éste salió rápidamente al oírla._

_-Kathy -sonrió el agente, ampliando la sonrisa ante la mirada escrutadora de la antropóloga, disfrutando cómo se recreaba en sus músculos, la camiseta pegada al cuerpo y manchada de grasa..._

_-Hola, Booth."_

Parpadeó y releyó su última frase. Hacía años que no introducía el nombre de Booth en sus novelas. Concretamente desde que estaban juntos no había vuelto a hacerlo. Era obvio que no podía concentrarse. Pasarse a ver a su marido cinco minutos no haría daño, ¿verdad?

Se levantó y se dirigió al garaje. No pudo evitar que una risilla se le escapara cuando vio a su marido bajo el coche, asomándose sólo sus piernas. _Como en mi historia_, pensó.

-Huesos -sonrió Booth, saliendo de debajo del coche. Estaba manchado de grasa, la camiseta se ceñía perfectamente a sus músculos… El agente levantó el brazo y se secó el sudor de la frente con él.

-Hola, Booth -sonrió mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Sabes que me encanta que vengas a verme pero, ¿no se supone que estabas escribiendo?

-No podía... Concentrarme -se acercó a él y colocó las manos en sus pectorales. Booth se acercó más y la besó con suavidad.

-¿Sabes? Esto es una fantasía en sí misma, una chica guapa en mi garaje… -susurró contra sus labios, acercándose más a ella para otro beso, esta vez más apasionado. Sin embargo, su mujer se apartó rápidamente.

-¿Y si hacemos que sea una fantasía? -preguntó Brennan entusiasmada. Se separó de él y corrió hacia la casa, dejando a Booth perplejo-. ¡Ahora vengo! ¡Sigue arreglando el coche!

El agente agachó la cabeza y pensó que iba a necesitar una ducha fría para seguir con la reparación. Siempre le había parecido increíble cómo el simple hecho de que ella lo mirara de aquella forma hacía que se volviera loco por ella. Suspiró y volvió a meterse bajo el coche, con los pensamientos en su mujer.

Al cabo de lo que a Booth le parecieron horas pero que no fueron más de diez minutos, escuchó ruido de pasos y unos tacones de aguja aparecieron en su campo de visión, haciendo que levantara la cabeza de golpe, golpeándosela contra el coche. Soltó una maldición y salió rápidamente de debajo.

Miró a Brennan y casi se atragantó. Se había ondulado ligeramente el cabello, como cuando era Roxy, y llevaba los labios y las uñas pintadas de rojo. Vestía una blusa con varios botones desabrochados, enseñando más escote del que el decoro aconsejaba y una falda roja tan corta que… Oh, Dios mío, pensó mientras tragaba saliva y sentía volver la erección que no le había abandonado del todo antes.

La antropóloga se mordió el labio para no reírse y Booth deseó desesperadamente mordérselo él.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó con voz dulce.

El agente no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante el tratamiento. _Juguemos, Huesos, juguemos_.

-Sí, no se preocupe, señorita -contestó mientras se limpiaba las manos en el trapo que tenía a su lado.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarla? -preguntó acercándose mucho a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Quería… -trató de explicar Brennan, sintiéndose asaltada por el olor a grasa de coche, sudor y Booth, sólo él, que invadía sus sentidos, impidiéndole pensar-. Verá, mi coche ha empezado a hacer ruidos extraños.

-¿Cómo extraños? Descríbame el ruido, por favor.

-Pues, verá… -se acercó al capó y se inclinó sobre él, girando la cabeza para mirarle-. El motor hace un ruido desacompasado.

-¿Desacompasado? -se acercó más a ella pegando el pecho a su espalda. Acercó la boca a su oreja y susurró-. ¿Un ruido ahogado?

-Sí -jadeó Brennan al sentir la erección de Booth contra su trasero-. Algo… algo así.

-Tendré que echarle un vistazo más de cerca -susurró contra su oído, colocando la mano en su cadera.

-De acuerdo pero… -Brennan se giró y se mordió el labio inferior, fingiendo inseguridad-. No tengo dinero.

-Entonces no puedo aceptar el trabajo, señorita -Booth se separó de ella, conteniendo la frustración-. Yo no trabajo gratis.

-Que no tenga dinero no significa que no pueda pagarle -replicó la antropóloga girándose y desabrochando los botones de la blusa lentamente-. Puedo quitarme la blusa -susurró terminando de soltarla.

-No es suficiente -replicó el agente tragando saliva.

-¿No? ¿Y si me subo la falda?

-Sólo si la subo yo -contestó Booth rápidamente, colocando las manos en sus piernas para subirlas lentamente, acariciando la suave piel femenina-. Claro que… si el ruido es muy raro, valdrá más.

-Oh, sí, es tremendamente raro.

-Entonces tendré que cobrar por adelantado -contestó el agente, besándola apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, los dos respiraban agitadamente.

-Pagaré lo que haga falta -susurró Brennan quitándole la camiseta a Booth y bajando las manos hasta acariciar el bulto en los pantalones. El agente dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrar-. Es muy importante que el coche vuelva a funcionar.

Siguieron besándose mientras la antropóloga lo acariciaba. Booth se moría por tocarla pero era consciente de la grasa en sus manos.

-Tócame… Cóbrate la deuda -dijo Brennan con una sonrisa pícara.

-Voy a mancharte.

-Mánchame… -pidió Brennan apasionadamente-. Además, hace poco que he comprado una lavadora que dejará mi ropa impoluta.

El agente no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar uno de los primeros intentos de comprar la lavadora.

-¿Quieres que te manche?

-Sí -suspiró.

-¿Quieres que te ensucie?

-Sí, por favor.

Booth se abalanzó sobre su cuello, sus grandes y fuertes manos masajeando sus pechos mientras un muslo se colaba entre sus piernas abiertas, haciendo que se restregara contra él.

El agente deslizó el sujetador hacia abajo, haciendo que los pechos quedaran al descubierto y se lanzó sobre ellos, chupando y lamiéndolos con fruición.

-¡Oh, Dios, Booth! -gimió de placer ella, sintiéndose a punto de correrse ante las atenciones de su marido en sus pechos y el muslo restregándose contra sus piernas.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? -susurró Booth saliendo del papel por un segundo.

-Sí.

-Y que me encanta hacerte el amor.

-Sí.

-Pero esta vez no voy a hacerte el amor… Esta vez voy a follarte. Follarte contra el capó del coche.

-¡Oh, Dios, sí! -gimió Brennan al sentir a su marido subir la falda y romperle las bragas. Su marido estaba tan empeñado en dejar clara la diferencia entre hacer el amor y el sexo de mierda que las raras veces que superaba ese miedo y se soltaba era increíble. Un animal que sólo buscaba el placer.

El agente siguió acariciando sus pechos, obligándola a arquearse mientras su boca lamía su sexo. Su lengua siguió recorriéndola, presionando dentro de ella una y otra vez hasta que Brennan estaba al borde del orgasmo, entonces él se puso de pie rápidamente, la sentó sobre el capó y se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada.

-¡Oh! -gimió Brennan ante la inesperada embestida-. ¡Oh, Dios, sí!

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Booth con voz ronca-. Sé que sí -susurró en su oído sin dejar de moverse, deleitándose en los gemidos de su mujer. Acercó la boca a un pecho y mordisqueó un pezón, tironeando de él mientras sus dedos jugaban con el otro.

-¡Oh, Booth, sí! -gritó al sentir el orgasmo que había estado conteniendo arrasarla finalmente.

Sonrió y miró a su marido, aún duro dentro de ella y se separó de él.

-¡Huesos! ¿Qué…? -preguntó pero la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver a su mujer arrodillándose frente a él y lamiendo su miembro.

-El ruido es **muy** raro -replicó ella con una sonrisa, para después introducirlo completamente en su boca.

-¡Oh, joder! ¡Oh, Dios, sí! ¡HUESOS! -gritó de placer al correrse en su boca.

Brennan se enderezó y Booth apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, exhausto.

-Ha sido genial, Huesos.

-Lo sé -sonrió-. Ahora debería ir a escribir un poco. Después de cambiarme, claro -añadió al ver las manchas de grasa en la ropa.

-¿Ya te puedes concentrar?

-Por supuesto. Ahora tengo meridianamente claro lo que Kathy va a hacer con Andy -y tras darle un breve beso, la antropóloga sonrió y se dirigió hacia la casa.

_Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo, pensó Booth. ¡Pero qué manera de morir!_

FIN

* * *

_¿Quién lo ha escrito?_

_Como siempre os pedimos un comentario para ayudarnos a seguir escribiendo. Dadnos ánimos, ideas, consejos… ¡No tengáis vergüenza! ;)_


	8. Capítulo 8: Esposado

_¡Feliz sábado a todos/as!_

_¡Ah! ¿Que no es sábado? *Silban* Sentimos mucho el retraso en la actualización, hemos tenido el bloqueo del escritor las dos a la vez :( ¡Pero aquí estamos! Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?_

_Vayamos primero a por los reviews sin cuenta._

_**Alderaan**__: Somos clásicas, nos encantan los clichés. ¿Hay algo más cliché que un mecánico? ¡Acertaste! :D_

_**Guest**__: Nos alegra que te gustara. ¡Juega con nosotras, adivina quién lo ha escrito y dadnos ideas!_

_**Chispa**__: Para el romanticismo está el rating T. El M está para lo que no nos cuentan ;) Pero, como se suele decir, "Al final del día, sigue siendo una historia de amor". Sólo B&B tienen la confianza como para inspirarnos a escribir estas cosas. Y acertaste._

_**Manicbones**__: Leer fics M siempre es peligroso, sobre todo si no miras suficientemente alrededor XD_

_El capítulo anterior lo escribió… ¡__**Caris Bennet**__!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Si Bones nos perteneciera… ¡ya nos habrían cancelado! :P Hablando en serio… eh, no, no hablamos nunca en serio. Pero, bueno, Bones pertenece a sus creadores y blablabla, nosotras sólo ganamos los comentarios (y a veces ni eso, cof cof cof, lectoras vergonzosas)_

**Esposado**

Tumbado en la cama, Booth miraba a su esposa mientras ésta se cepillaba los dientes y reunía valor para hablar con ella. Había estado callada casi toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche y aquello no era normal en ella.

-De acuerdo, Huesos, escúpelo -pidió el agente al verla acercarse a la cama.

-¿Que escupa el qué? -preguntó Brennan, parándose y mirándolo con ojos como platos-. Ya me he cepillado los dientes y escupido la pasta.

Booth no pudo evitar sonreír ante la típica respuesta demasiado literal de Huesos.

-Me refiero a que hay algo que te está rondando la cabeza, has estado muy callada todo el día y eso no es propio de ti.

Brennan suspiró, se sentó en la cama y agarró su mano.

-Verás, Booth, hay algo que te quiero decir pero… Me da miedo decírtelo. Tengo miedo de que te enfades y…

-Huesos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea -replicó el agente, ligeramente herido.

-No es tanto contarte como pedirte algo y… -suspiró y trató de ordenar sus ideas. Lo mejor sería no andarse con rodeos-. Hoy Angela me ha regalado una cosa como regalo tardío de despedida de soltera.

-¿Y qué es? -preguntó el agente, la curiosidad y el miedo a lo que la artista podría haberle regalado batallando entre sí.

-Son unas esposas. No como las tuyas, son… De ésas que tienen terciopelo rosa. Espera, que te las enseño -Brennan se levantó rápidamente y sacó del bolso las esposas.

-La verdad es que viniendo de Angela me parece hasta suave.

-Y me ha dicho… -la antropóloga no había terminado-. Me ha dicho que como tú tienes tus esposas yo debería tener las mías.

-¿Quieres decir…? -comenzó el agente, inseguro.

-Que quiero esposarte, Booth.

B&B

_No. __**No.**__ Definitivamente no. Él no era la clase de persona que juega a juegos de rol, ni que se somete ni que… ¿A quién pretendes engañar?_, preguntó otra voz en su cabeza._ Has jugado a juegos de rol con ella, tienes que controlarte para no tener una erección cada vez que piensas en arreglar el coche o hacer la colada… Y en cuanto a someterse… ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que hablasteis de fantasías? ¿Acaso Huesos no permitió que hicieras lo que quisieras con ella?_

Gruñó de frustración y recordó una vez más cómo Brennan se había enfadado ante su negativa.

"_-No._

_-Pero Booth… Me dijiste que habías fantaseado con que te cabalgara tras el caso del poni._

_-Me has cabalgado muchas veces, Huesos._

_-Ya, pero nunca has estado a mi merced. Y yo sí -replicó mirándolo con aquellos ojos enormes, casi inocentes._

_-Déjame pensarlo -pidió el agente, sabiéndose acorralado."_

Más que enfadado se había entristecido y él no soportaba verla triste. Huesos no haría nada que le hiciera sentirse mal, ¿verdad? Con un suspiro de resignación sacó el móvil y llamó a su mujer.

-Brennan.

-Sí.

-¿Sí, qué?

-Que de acuerdo, dejaré que me esposes.

-¡Gracias, Booth! -respondió con entusiasmo-. Te va a encantar -susurró sugerentemente y colgó.

_Oh, Dios mío, ¿en qué lío me he metido?_

B&B

Al contrario que el día anterior, fue Booth quien estuvo callado toda la cena mientras Brennan comentaba su día. Tras dejar a Christine dormida en su cuarto, la antropóloga se dirigió al dormitorio, donde la esperaba su marido.

-¡No te cambies! -pidió la antropóloga al ver que su marido comenzaba a soltarse la corbata-. Siéntate -le pidió, colocándose a su lado en la cama. Colocó las manos en su cuello y, acercándolo a ella, lo besó profundamente en los labios.

Booth dejó escapar un gemido de placer y, mientras Brennan se deshacía de su corbata y soltaba los botones de su camisa, metió las manos bajo la camiseta de ella.

-No -contestó la antropóloga separándose rápidamente de él.

-¿No qué? ¿No puedo tocarte? -preguntó horrorizado.

-Claro que puedes tocarme, Booth… cuando yo te lo permita -añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Desabotonó completamente la camisa y se la quitó pasándola por los hombros, volviendo a besarlo con lentitud. Se separó lentamente de él, consciente de que un beso más y perdería la concentración.

Besó su mandíbula y mordisqueó el mentón, deleitándose en el escalofrío de su marido para después pasar a su oreja, lamiéndola con lentitud y mordisqueando con suavidad el lóbulo. Lamió su cuello y lo sintió estremecerse.

-Huesos… -rogó desesperado al sentirla acariciar su pecho-. Déjame tocarte.

-No -replicó desplazando hacia abajo sus besos, recorriendo todo su torso hasta el ombligo-. Todavía no -contestó empujándolo ligeramente para hacer que se tumbara. Se colocó sobre él con las piernas en los costados, cabalgando su esternón y volvió a besar su boca con suavidad hasta que sintió la mano de Booth en la nuca, obligándole a profundizar el beso.

-Te dije que no podías tocarme… -dijo separándose de él-. Me parece que voy a tener que controlar esas manos -se inclinó hacia la mesilla y cogió las esposas-. Booth, por favor, no me mires con esa cara. Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.

-Lo sé -sonrió Booth, tratando de relajarse mientras Brennan le colocaba la esposa en la muñeca derecha-. Es muy poco masculino tener puestas unas esposas de terciopelo rosa -comentó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Pero es muy sexy tenerte atado a la cama -susurró la antropóloga en su oído pasando la cadena por los barrotes de la cama y cerrando la otra esposa sobre su muñeca izquierda-. Y ahora… ¿quieres que me quite la camiseta?

-Sí, quítatela -pidió con avidez.

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

-Quítatela… por favor.

-Eso está mejor -dijo Brennan con una sonrisa quedándose en sujetador frente a él. Agachó la mirada y vio a su marido, un hombre fuerte, un macho alfa, desnudo de cintura para arriba, bajo ella, completamente a su merced-. No sabes lo erótico que es tenerte así -susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior con lujuria -Saber que me deseas y no puedes hacer nada al respecto hasta que yo lo diga -susurró acariciando sus costados hasta pararse en el cinturón-. ¿Quieres que te lo quite?

-Sí y… quítate los pantalones. Por favor -añadió rápidamente, logrando sacar una sonrisa a su mujer. Se levantó y se los quitó, quedándose en ropa interior, para después volver a su tarea de soltar el cinturón y desabrochar los pantalones.

-No pareces muy incómodo -susurró acariciando su erección por encima de los bóxers, disfrutando de la tensión en los músculos de los brazos. Acercó los labios y besó la piel tirante, sintiendo el esfuerzo de los músculos por no moverse-. Es mejor si no te resistes. No vas a poder soltar las esposas.

_Oh, Dios mío._ Estaba completamente a su merced, debería sentirse incómodo, expuesto, pero no era así. Estaba tremendamente excitado teniéndola sobre él, permitiendo que ella controlara su placer. Dejando todo el control en sus manos y teniendo la tranquilidad de saber que ella jamás lo heriría.

-¿Quieres que me quite el sujetador? -preguntó la antropóloga sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí y también las bragas -replicó humedeciéndose los súbitamente secos labios ante la idea de verla desnuda. Daba igual que ya la hubiera visto mil veces sin ropa, se le secaba la garganta igualmente.

Brennan lo ignoró y se acercó a su oído, susurrando.

-No paras de olvidar quién tiene el control aquí -y mordió su cuello con suavidad, lamiendo después la marca que habían dejado sus dientes.

-Por favor… -rogó desesperado.

Su mujer sonrió y acercó los pechos a su cara.

-Se abre por delante -dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Te ves capaz de…? -se vio súbitamente interrumpida al ver cómo el agente separaba los imanes que constituían el cierre con la boca, liberando sus pechos. Booth enterró la cara en el hueco entre ellos, inhalando su aroma y comenzó a mordisquear la piel del derecho, pidiendo sin palabras que Brennan se moviera hacia su boca. Cuando ella lo hizo, hundió su boca en el pecho estimulando el pezón con su lengua.

-Oh, sí, Booth -jadeó mientras, apoyada en los codos, hundía los dedos en el cabello de él, profundizando el contacto.

-Eres perfecta -susurró el agente con adoración cuando se separó de ella-. Preciosa. Daría lo que fuera por poder acariciarte -dijo con sinceridad para después hundir la boca en el otro pecho, haciendo que Brennan dejara escapar un gemido ahogado.

-Pero puedo acariciarte yo -respondió la antropóloga, separándose de él para deshacerse del sujetador y deslizando las manos por su torso con pura adoración-. Tú también eres perfecto. Tu piel es suave pero firme, eres fuerte, musculoso y sabes… mmmm… -murmuró contra su piel, lamiendo la piel de debajo del ombligo. Volvió a su cuello y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos hacia abajo, acercándose cada vez más a la cinturilla de los bóxers, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente al ver el bulto que se marcaba en ellos.

-Quítamelos, por favor.

Brennan tenía tantas ganas de quitárselos que lo habría hecho aun cuando su marido no hubiera dicho por favor. Se deshizo rápidamente de ellos y colocó la cabeza cerca de su pene, dejando que fuera su pelo quien lo acariciara.

Booth sentía todo su cuerpo como un inmenso nervio que palpitaba, excitado y frustrado por la caricia casi inexistente del cabello de su mujer en los muslos, cuando sintió los pechos de ella posarse sobre su miembro, haciendo que la suave piel lo acariciara. Cómo deseaba tocar aquellos pechos, deslizar las manos por los costados y acariciar su trasero…

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Brennan con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? No pienso, Huesos, no tengo sangre suficiente en el cerebro.

-De repente te has excitado más -replicó bajando la mirada elocuentemente para luego mirarlo directamente a la cara.

El agente se sonrojó y confesó.

-Me he imaginado acariciando tus pechos, tu trasero... ¡Oh! Me encanta que hagas eso -jadeó al sentir la lengua de su mujer recorriéndolo. Brennan sonrió y volvió a subir por su cuerpo hasta que sus sexos se rozaron, ella aún cubierta por las bragas.

-Estás mojada, Huesos… Puedo sentir tu humedad… -gimió, casi delirante-. Me encantaría tener las manos libres para acariciarte con suavidad por encima de las bragas, sólo un roce, sintiendo cómo te retuerces y tratas de forzarme a que vaya más rápido -jadeó al sentir a Brennan frotarse más contra él-. Hasta que al final agarras mi mano y la introduces dentro de ti -susurró en su oído.

-Booth... -gimió sin aire moviéndose cada vez más rápido sobre él-. Voy a correrme -jadeó, las manos apoyadas en los costados mientras su pelvis no dejaba de moverse.

-Córrete para mí, Huesos… Córrete imaginando todo lo que quiero hacerte.

-¡Oh! ¡Booth! -gritó al sentir el orgasmo devastarla.

El agente cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, tratando por todos los medios de contener su orgasmo. La voz de Brennan hizo que los abriera, sobresaltado.

-Estás recitando santos, ¿verdad? -preguntó con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia.

-Me gustaría no tener que hacerlo pero eres demasiado sexy -replicó Booth con lo que intentó ser una sonrisa provocativa pero que se quedó en el intento debido a su desesperación.

-Basta de juegos -dijo la antropóloga, deshaciéndose al fin de sus bragas. Colocó el pene en su entrada y se deslizó lentamente hasta empalarse completamente.

-Oh, Huesos… -gimió Booth, sintiéndose embargado por el placer de estar dentro de ella después de haberse contenido por tanto tiempo. La veía moverse encima de él, todo su cuerpo balanceándose, las caderas subiendo y bajando… Necesitaba tocarla-. Huesos, por favor, suéltame. Quiero tocarte. Por favor… -rogó desesperado mirándola a los ojos.

-Si te suelto, nos darás la vuelta y te colocarás sobre mí. Y esta vez soy yo quien está arriba.

-Prometo seguir abajo, te lo juro -gimió desesperado-. Por favor…

Brennan asintió, se estiró a por las llaves y soltó las esposas de su marido. En cuanto éste se vio libre colocó las manos en sus caderas, ayudándola a moverse.

-Me encanta tocarte -susurró Booth con la misma emoción que un ciego que ve la luz del sol por primera vez-. Adoro tu tacto -suspiró, acariciando su cintura para colocar las manos en sus pechos.

-A mí también me encanta que me toques -jadeó Brennan-. Dime que estás cerca porque yo estoy a punto…

-Yo también lo estoy -gimió su marido. Agarró sus manos y las colocó en sus pechos, acariciándolos con ellas para después soltarlas y dirigirse a su clítoris, acariciándolo con suavidad y pericia.

-¡Oh, Dios, BOOOOOTH! -gritó Brennan, desencadenando el orgasmo de su marido.

-¡HUESOS!

La antropóloga se derrumbó sobre él, exhausta y sonrió al sentir los brazos de su marido rodeándola, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo. Comenzó a besar sus hombros y su cuello con suavidad.

-Gracias, Booth. Por todo -aclaró al ver la mirada interrogante de su marido-. Los dos queremos mantener siempre el control y el hecho de que tú me lo hayas cedido… No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

-No hay nada que no haría por ti, Huesos -replicó el agente, besando su mejilla con dulzura-. Y tampoco ha sido tanto sacrificio. Ha sido muy erótico -susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse-. Además, ahora me debes una -dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que algún día te tendré **yo** atada a esta cama.

Brennan pareció pensárselo.

-Vale.

-¿Vale?

-Sí, de acuerdo. Dejaré que me ates -replicó, alzando las manos para que su marido las esposara.

-Pero hoy no. Prefiero sorprenderte. -Y le hizo cosquillas en sus axilas, haciendo que su mujer bajara rápidamente los brazos mientras se reía.

-Lo estoy deseando. -Y acercándose a él, lo besó con pasión.

FIN

_Esto es todo por esta semana, amigos :D _

_Volvemos a repetir, pedimos disculpas por la demora, el bloqueo nos agarró a la vez, y (ahora sí, en serio) si no hay comentarios, nos cuesta un poco más inspirarnos._

_Saben que no somos del tipo de autoras que dicen: "Hasta que no haya X cantidad de reviews, no actualizamos". Pero sí somos personas, y si bien entendemos la vergüenza, nos gusta saber que del otro lado hay alguien que disfruta con lo que hacemos, porque para eso lo compartimos. Las (y los) animamos a que nos digan al menos un "Estuve aquí, leí, y no salí corriendo". _

_Como dice Caris (y la otra parte también se suma) "Vergüenza para robar" :D _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! _

_Saludos_


	9. Capítulo 9: Alegría nocturna

_Buenas noches lector s del norte! ¡Buenas tardes lector as del sur! _

_Cumpliendo con nuestro compromiso de publicar los sábados, hoy les traemos un nuevo capítulo de esta fantasía. _

_¿Quieren saber quién escribió el último capi, ese tan caliente en el que todas queríamos transformarnos en Brennan? _

_Pero primero vamos a los comentarios sin cuenta :P_

_**Alderaan**__ (sabíamos que eras vos): Viendo el resultado, ¿quién no se pondría triste de perderse algo así? xD Sabemos que no lo hubieras desesposado, ni vos ni ninguna de nosotras, todavía estaría allí ;) _

_**Boneshead: **__Que nos extrañen y hacer sonrojar a las lectoras era nuestro objetivo, así que nos haces feliz con tu comentario ;) Gracias._

_**LadyBns:**__ Tenemos demasiada imaginación como para guardarnosla… y menos si es para placer de otr s fans. Saludos para México y gracias por comentar._

_**Guest:**__ Para historia en un lugar público está el segundo capi "Control de calidad", pero no descartamos alguna más ;) _

_**Chispa: **__Decí lo que quieras :D Brennan esposada va a dar mucho juego, te lo decimos desde ya. La cocina está en la lista, la mesa forense… ¿Por qué no? ;)_

_**Bones4ever: **__Pensamos más en escenarios o en fantasías típicas que en las reacciones de ellos, pero lo veremos :D Gracias por leer y comentar _

_**ManicBones: **__¡Choca los cinco por la falta de vergüenza! Encantadas de servirte de entretenimiento las 24 horas ;) _

_Ahora sí, redoble de tambores… ¿Ha sido Ann? ¿Ha sido Caris? _

_Ha sido ¡Caris Bennet! :D _

_Pueden hacer sus apuestas con la fantasía de hoy, y no se olviden de la nota que está al final._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bones pertenece a HH y Kathy Reichs, y todos ellos, nosotras somos dos fans con algo de tiempo, mucha imaginación y poca vergüenza._

**Alegría nocturna**

Brennan sonrió sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma. A pesar de un poco de frío, nada que no hubiera soportado en otras ocasiones, se sentía excitada.

La adrenalina la mantenía inquieta, las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, una fría brisa refrescando sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Algunas figuras salían apresuradas del edificio, pero ninguna la que ella esperaba.

Consultó el reloj una vez más, la punta de su zapato golpeando impacientemente las baldosas de la vereda desde la que vigilaba.

Como si lo hubiera llamado, la figura de su marido se materializó en las escaleras, agitando las llaves de la SUV en la mano. Lo vio dirigirse apurado hacia el aparcamiento subterráneo, esperó un par de minutos y cruzó la calle, plantándose justo en el semáforo en el cual él pararía.

Temió por un momento que él no la viera al salir, de manera que se aseguró de levantar la mano en señal de saludo al ver aparecer la camioneta.

Booth detuvo el vehículo al borde de la acera y abrió la puerta sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡Huesos! Qué bonita sor… presa – las palabras se helaron en su boca cuando ella se apoyó en el asiento del acompañante, sin subir, y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

- ¿Te alegro la noche, vaquero? – preguntó en tono ronco, sus labios pintados de rojo haciendo una mueca sensual.

- Huesos… - susurró el agente mirándola de arriba abajo – Sube – le pidió tragando saliva.

Por unos momentos se quedó sin respiración al verla sentarse a su lado y cruzar las piernas. No sabía bien que llevaría debajo de aquel abrigo largo, pero sus largas piernas enfundadas en medias negras y zapatos de tacón altísimo ya lo estaban poniendo a mil.

Ella le sonrió, y notó todo el maquillaje, los labios rojos, las pestañas negrísimas y los ojos… Demonios, no sabía qué se había hecho en los ojos, pero le quedaba espectacular.

Tragó saliva de nuevo y se acercó para darle un beso.

Brennan respondió con entusiasmo, tomándolo de la corbata para atraerlo hacia sí, su lengua jugueteando con la del agente.

Cuando se separaron, Booth jadeaba en busca de aire y ella sonreía satisfecha.

- ¿Puedes encender la calefacción? – le preguntó con una mirada inocente, como si no acabara de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración – Llevo un rato afuera-.

El agente asintió sin despegarle la vista de encima.

El aire caliente empezó a circular rápidamente por el interior del vehículo y Brennan ronroneó, deleitándose en la sensación.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó a un atónito Booth – Quisiera dar un paseo.

- ¿Un paseo con este tiempo? – reaccionó él, mirándola de nuevo con asombro.

- Podrías tomar la carretera que va a las afueras, sólo para despejarnos un poco – comentó ella, mientras su mano abría el botón superior de su abrigo – Por favor – le pidió, inclinándose hacia él con un pequeño puchero.

Booth no supo que lo obligó a dar un golpe de volante y tomar el camino pedido por ella, pero en unos minutos estaban saliendo del DC, la carretera vacía y oscura abriéndose por delante de ellos. Algo tenía en mente, lo imaginaba, aunque sus acciones no tenían demasiado sentido para él. Pero cuando lo miraba de aquella forma podía pedirle la luna, que intentaría bajársela, porque sus neuronas no funcionaban correctamente.

- Aquí estamos – le anunció, cortando el silencio.

- Ajá – asintió ella – Y no hay nadie cerca -.

Acto seguido, comenzó a desabotonarse el abrigo, mientras Booth le dedicaba breves miradas de reojo.

Ante su asombro, Brennan se mostró ante él con tan sólo las medias con liga y un conjunto de ropa interior negro con lazos rojos que prácticamente mostraba por entero sus pechos y su zona púbica, por el encaje y tul que lo componía.

- Huesos, ¿qué haces? – logró preguntar mientras la observaba, intentando no perder detalle de ella ni de la carretera.

- Tenía calor – respondió ella simplemente.

Booth no podía hablar. Tenía a la mujer más sexy del mundo para él, sentada a su lado en una ropa interior tan provocativa que el sólo verla le había provocado una erección instantánea.

Se movió incómodo en el asiento, mientras se preguntaba qué le pasaba a su mujer.

- Dios… - murmuró cuando ella estiró la mano y la colocó sobre su miembro – Me vas a matar – le suplicó – Nos van a ver…

- ¿En esta carretera? ¿A estas horas? – la antropóloga acompañó cada pregunta con un apretón sobre su miembro y el agente sintió que podía preguntarle su nombre y no lo recordaría mientras intentaba no soltar el volante y besarla desesperadamente.

- He pensado que ya que no puedes usar las manos… yo puedo hacerlo por ti – le sonrió ella pícaramente, mientras sus dedos se movían traviesos sobre la hebilla de Cocky de su marido - ¿Esto te gusta, guapo? – le preguntó mientras deslizaba su mano bajo los bóxers.

- Oh, Dios… - el agente apretó los dientes con fuerza, la caricia de ella y el hecho de no poder responderle lo estaban matando – Huesos… -.

- ¿Decías? – le preguntó ella, bajando la parte delantera de los bóxers y mirando su pene con lascivia.

- No sé qué te pasa, pero… oh, ¡por favor! – casi suplicó cuando ella se inclinó y besó la punta de su hinchado pene.

- Huesos… - susurró el agente cuando ella comenzó a deslizar su lengua por su longitud – Necesito… necesito detener el auto, por favor – su voz suplicante encendió aun más a la antropóloga.

- ¿Por qué? – alzó la mirada sin dejar de masturbarlo con su mano - ¿No te gusta la idea de que te haga una mamada en el coche? ¿Nunca has fantaseado con algo así, una mujer en ropa sugerente en tu coche atendiéndote?.

El agente aspiró el aire con fuerza ante sus palabras y cerró los ojos brevemente.

- Me encanta – reconoció, sus ojos oscuros por el deseo, las manos apretadas fuertemente en torno al volante – Pero estás casi desnuda, chupándome, y…y… no quiero que tengamos un accidente.

- No lo tendremos – le aseguró ella en el oído y le mordisqueó el lóbulo – Sé que puedes concentrarte y disfrutarlo. Déjame complacerte.

- Ya lo haces – le respondió enseguida, echando una mirada a su cuerpo.

La antropóloga sólo le echó una mirada de deseo, antes de inclinarse nuevamente, esta vez su boca intentando abarcar todo su miembro, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba y rasguñaba suavemente sus testículos.

Booth suspiró y trató de relajarse bajo la tentadora imagen de Brennan inclinada sobre él, su cabeza subiendo y bajando mientras le exhibía la espalda y parte de las nalgas en el movimiento.

- Dios… - se reclinó más en el asiento y aflojó el agarre en torno al volante – Oh, Huesos…

En el silencio reinante en el coche y el exterior la respiración agitada de Booth resonaba en los oídos de su esposa, demostrándole cuánto disfrutaba sus atenciones.

La antropóloga puso especial cuidado en no llevarlo hasta el límite, esto era sólo un precalentamiento, pero no había podido resistirse a la idea de darle placer con su boca en el auto, el lugar donde habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y que sin embargo aun no habían estrenado, sexualmente hablando.

"Remediaré eso hoy", se prometió mientras deslizaba la lengua en círculos, relajando su boca para acogerlo todo en su interior mientras sentía humedecerse su ropa interior, no soportaría mucho más el deseo.

Levantó la cabeza para observar la zona en la que estaban, el agente conducía a muy baja velocidad, evidentemente a propósito.

- Detente – le indicó de pronto, sobresaltando al agente.

- ¿Aquí?-.

- Allí – señaló un punto unos metros más adelante – Entre esos árboles.

- Huesos, es la entrada a esa propiedad, no podemos…

- Está en venta, ¿lo ves? No vive nadie allí – le rebatió ella, señalando el cartel arrumbado.

El agente dio rápidamente un golpe al volante y enfiló el estrecho camino rodeado de arboles añosos, cuyas ramas formaban un frondoso escondite.

No había terminado de apagar el motor cuando ya Huesos estaba desabotonándole la camisa.

Un botón saltó con las prisas y ella rió y lo miró con expresión falsamente compungida.

- ¿Lo siento? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh, sí que lo sentirás – le aseguró el agente dándole una palmada en el trasero – Pásate para la parte de atrás – le ordenó.

Brennan se deslizó por el espacio entre los asientos hacia el mullido asiento trasero, asegurándose de contonear las caderas en el movimiento.

- ¿No vienes? – preguntó ella al ver que él no se movía.

- No – respondió Booth serio – Quítese las bragas, señorita.

Brennan sonrió y llevó los dedos a los costados de la prenda.

- Así que por fin has entendido el juego…

- ¡Chist! – la interrumpió él cortante, pero enseguida sonrió – Es mi fantasía, ¿verdad? Obedezca – le volvió a pedir.

- No soy una señorita – susurró ella mientras se quitaba la prenda que él le había pedido de un tirón, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Booth tragó saliva y la miró, recreándose en su cuerpo. Habría jurado que ella se estaba muriendo por él, no sabía disimular el deseo, pero allí estaba, sentada y esperando.

- Quiero verte tocándote – le pidió en tono autoritario – Que me muestres cómo te das placer a solas – las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas, aunque no creía que Huesos se rehusara luego del espectáculo y la sorpresa que le había dado.

Ella sonrió más aun y se llevó un dedo a los labios para lamerlo despacio. Sin vacilación, dirigió ese mismo dedo a sus pliegues ya húmedos, utilizando la otra mano para separar sus labios y dejar a la vista el clítoris.

Se dio a sí misma un toque suave, apenas un golpecito, pero que envió un estremecimiento a través de su cuerpo que también fue percibido por el agente.

- Más – pidió él, su voz ronca, sin apartar la vista del lugar donde las manos de ella comenzaban ahora a moverse.

Ella volvió a lamer su propio dedo y lo dirigió al mismo lugar, esta vez comenzando a acariciarse en círculos, lentamente. Se relajó más contra el asiento, ahora abriendo las piernas para colocarlas sobre el asiento, completamente separadas, los tacones de los zapatos enganchados en la tapicería.

Cerró los ojos sólo un momento, sorprendiéndose cuando sintió la mano de Booth sobre la suya.

El agente la observó con los ojos oscuros desde su lugar en el asiento delantero y se estiró hacia ella para llevarse a la boca la mano con que ella mantenía abiertos sus labios. Se recreó en sus dedos, besándolos uno por uno para luego chupar con fruición el dedo corazón.

- Úsalo – le indicó, soltándole la mano lentamente, mientras Brennan abría sus ojos sorprendida y excitada.

Decidida a no quedarse atrás en el juego que disputaban, el cual su marido estaba llevando más allá de lo que ella había imaginado, llevó el dedo a su entrada sin dejar de acariciarse.

Hacía un tiempo que no se tocaba a sí misma y se sorprendió al encontrarse más húmeda de lo que era habitual en esas ocasiones.

La mirada de Booth estaba fija en sus manos, su expresión concentrada mientras se mordía el labio, esperando.

- Mmm… - gimió ella sin poder evitarlo, mientras sentía su cuerpo en llamas.

- Detente – le ordenó Booth de pronto, volviendo a sujetarle la mano. Se llevó otra vez sus dedos a la boca, disfrutando del sabor - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó, notando cómo ella se movía, impaciente.

- Vacía – le respondió la antropóloga luego de unos segundos – Necesitada – agregó cerrando los ojos.

Booth siguió jugueteando con sus dedos, mientras la antropóloga echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Caliente – murmuró abriendo los ojos para mirarlo fijamente – Muy caliente, así me siento.

- ¿Y cómo se siente que yo esté aquí mirándote?.

- Como un desperdicio de tu tiempo – respondió Brennan – Estar allí cuando podrías estar aquí… - pronunció lentamente mientras paseaba las manos por su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Booth le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y una mirada ardiente.

- Creí que querías darme un espectáculo.

- ¿Sabes de ese momento en los espectáculos en que hacen participar al público? – preguntó ella, llevándose las manos a la espalda para desabrochar el sujetador pero sin dejarlo caer – Tú eres el único público presente – sonrió y se quitó la prenda, pero se tapó con un brazo.

Booth contuvo el aliento, pero ella sólo jugó con sus pechos, abarcándolos con sus manos sin permitirle verlos.

- Suficiente – estalló de pronto con voz ronca, abriéndose paso hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Se sentó y la atrajo a su regazo a horcajadas sujetándola por las caderas.

- Sabes, nena, no soy hombre de espectáculos, sino de acción – le dijo mientras la miraba intensamente, sus ojos expresando autentico deseo, un hambre casi animal.

Booth siempre la miraba así, siempre la hacía sentir deseada de una forma que era casi dolorosa para ella por la urgencia de sentirse unida a él en esos momentos.

Las grandes manos de su esposo la levantaron con facilidad de las caderas y rápidamente se encontró moviéndose sobre él a un ritmo impensado, veloz e intenso, marcado por los movimientos de cadera de los dos.

El agente la atrajo hacia sí por los hombros para morder y besar su cuello y no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de sus labios, una suerte de grito y sollozo que se prolongó en jadeos cuando él siguió en su tarea sin darle tregua. Sentía como si sus labios enviaran pulsaciones directas al lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían profundamente, y no pudo evitar enterrar la boca en el cuello de él, sujetándose con fuerza, a punto de explotar.

Ninguno de los dos habló por unos minutos, sólo jadeaban y gemían, mientras los vidrios del coche se empañaban y sus frentes se perlaban de sudor.

- Joder, Huesos – gimió el agente cuando ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se dejó caer bruscamente sobre su cuerpo, sus músculos internos apretándolo de manera enloquecedora.

- Dios... – dejó escapar – No voy a aguantar más – susurró contrayendo el rostro, en un claro esfuerzo por no terminar demasiado rápido.

- No lo hagas – le contestó Brennan mordisqueándole el lóbulo sin dejar de moverse.

Booth dejó escapar un gemido antes de correrse con fuerza, sujetándola por las caderas, mientras le mordía un pezón, gesto que también hizo gritar a Brennan.

- Oh, por favor, Huesos… - suspiró el agente dejándose caer con cansancio en el asiento, sus manos relajadas a los costados y los ojos cerrados – Lo siento, nena, hice todo lo que pude.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes, Booth? – la antropóloga lo sujetó del rostro para mirarlo a los ojos con confusión.

- Que tú no… ya sabes – el agente bajó la cabeza, escapándose de los ojos claros que lo interrogaban.

- Oh, por favor – la antropóloga lo golpeó con el puño en el hombro desnudo en forma juguetona- Booth, escúchame – le pidió con voz firme.

El agente levantó nuevamente la cabeza, la expresión de su esposa había cambiado y ahora se veía extrañamente seria a pesar del cabello alborotado y el maquillaje corrido. La forma en que ella le sonreía lo desarmó completamente y la sujetó de la cintura acariciándola tiernamente.

- Desde que empezamos con esto de las fantasías, hemos tenido el mejor sexo que los dos hayamos experimentado jamás, ¿no es cierto? – él asintió y ella tomó aire para continuar – Más allá del fin, creo que ahora conozco más de ti y tú conoces más de mí. Ya nos confiábamos todo como amigos y ahora lo hacemos como pareja – la antropóloga sonreía abiertamente y Booth no pudo evitar reírse de la forma en que sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, como los de una niña.

- Y eso que aún nos falta, nena – le agregó con una sonrisa de lado, apretándole juguetonamente el trasero todavía desnudo – Vístete, cuando lleguemos a casa haremos una lista – le dio un corto beso – Y no será la de la compra.

FIN

* * *

_Y ahora a las malas noticias… _

_Nos vamos de hiatus :( _

_Lo decimos así, sin anestesia, porque es como arrancarse una tirita, duele más si se hace despacio xP _

_Hablando en serio, nos tomaremos unos días, no sabemos exactamente cuántos, pero al menos será hasta después de Navidad (no pongan esas caras, para Navidad sólo faltan 10 días). Queremos ordenar nuevamente nuestras ideas, dedicar tiempo a escribir para tener reservas, y por supuesto, tenemos una vida real que atender o nuestras familias pondrán en la mesa una foto nuestra (frente a la pc escribiendo, ja ja). Además, por esas fechas la parte hispana de esta Alianza estará festejando su onomástico (gran motivo de envidia de la parte argentina) por sus jóvenes 22 añitos :D _

_Los mantendremos al tanto del regreso con una nota en el perfil de la cuenta y a través de twitter para quienes nos siguen individualmente (y quienes no, nos pueden buscar como caris_bennet y annbones1)_


End file.
